a little too late
by Euphraini
Summary: Who is Yuki? Just what does she want? What is the truth? Last chapter posted.
1. Returning to gakuen alice

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

Summary: Eventhough _**he**_ was the one who confessed first, _**he**_ was the first to say break up and **_he _**was the one to break her heart. She suddenly left Gakuen Alice without telling her friends. Now 5 years later, she's back. How will _they_ take it? She's change a lot. Emotionless, smarter and start taking missions! They developed feelings for each other once again but is a little too late?

* * *

Her golden orbs met the brightness of the moon. The moon that was partly covered by clouds. Soon it will be all over. The darkness will take over very soon. Time was running out.

The wind blew gently across her face, making her shiny, aburn hair sway as she sighed. She was going back again.

Thoughts flowed through her head. The time of how she met _him_. The time when he confessed under the sakura tree. Before she could realize what was going on, he had kissed her. His lips so soft. She sighed again.

_'I don't ever want to see your face again, ugly.' with that he walked out of the tree's shelter, in the rain. His back was all she could see. _She could remember the last sentence he said to her when they broke up. That was why she came here: Alice Academy America.

To heal her broken heart, she did anything. She had sealed all her emotions away and worked hard on controlling her alices: nullification and copy, which she only found out 3 years ago. She let her hair down only to find out she looked pretty, the only thing she didn't want but she kept it that way. It was too much of a bother to tie her hair back up. She also became smarter and started taking missions. All in a time span of 5 years.

But now she was going back; she was going to see "him" again. His shiny, hair and his crimson eyes filled with hate for every girl...

"Mikan!" Narumi-sensei had broke her thoughts for she hadn't realize it was dawn and Narumi had come to pick her up. "Come'on Mikan, you don't want to be late for the plane ride!"

_**(A/N: can we skip the plane ride cuz it's all boring and stuff... right? don't kill me plz...)**_

**In the limo...**

Narumi had remain silent all though the ride, leaving Mikan to her thoughts.

Mikan imagined her best friend, Hotaru hitting her with an updated baka gun 100 times. It was because she didn't tell her friends that she was leaving, didn't tell them she was going away for 5 years. She shivered at the thought.

The car suddenly stopped. The second time she had her thoughts broken. They were there. At Gakuen Alice (Japan).

_'Breathe in and out' _Mikan told herself, following her own orders as she steped out of the limo. The school was as large as it use to be.

_Boom! _Suddenly a guy with a black cat mask jumped over the huge, protective wall, reaching for his freedom. Mikan glared at him for a second for ruining her arrival. She realized he was the

"kuro neko," She said, catching his attention. Her golden brown eyes looked over, meeting his crimson ones. He was the one who broke her heart before she left, Natsume Hyuuga.

**

* * *

****Well that's it... How was it? This is my first fanfic so plz plz don't kill me and I would appreciate it if you reviewed. Don't care what you put k?**

**hehehe. To tell you the truth, I just wanted to test this story out. So plz comment and if you like this story enough, i'll continue. Thx for reading.**


	2. when they meet again

* * *

Hey ppl, thank you for reading my extremely boring second chapter. I decided to make it more...exciting? So I am replacing the old chapter 2 with this one.

**Once again I would like to thank ppl who reviewed my 1st chapter:**

meekan

angelica marasigan

xxxdrhen04xxx

dominiqueanne

Alwaysbtheir

akerue

Silver Obsidian

**And those who reviewed my 1st chapter 2:**

mangaluver123- you put a review for both. Thank you.

xXAlyssa-himEXx

_**Would you guys be sooo kind to be my friends? **_

I'm sorry for those who actually liked my chapter 2 but I'll make it that this chapter 2 is better than the last one ok? I really do appreciate you readers supporting me so plz keep it up. And for you guys who reviewed, I'll make sure you'll like this story...(maybe not the ending, but you'll never know until it comes).

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice (waaaaaaaaaaaaaah...now i'm becoming insane)**

**Without making you wait longer, on with the story...**

_Boom! _Suddenly a guy with a black cat mask jumped over the huge, protective wall, reaching for his freedom. Mikan glared at him for a second for ruining her arrival. She realized he was the

"kuro neko," She said, catching his attention. Her golden brown eyes looked over, meeting his crimson ones. He was the one who broke her heart before she left, Natsume Hyuuga.

**Chapter 2**

Silence lingered in the air.

Mikan's stare at Natsume was no longer a stare but a glare. She still remember the time she was dumped. Pure hatred was created towards Natsume. It was heart breaking. But no, now she no longer is the Mikan she was before.

"Mikan?" Natsume whispered in an unsure tone, making his voice barely audiable. Mikan heard him.

"That's my name." She replied, still glaring at him.

Natsume was taken back. Mikan never glared at him; she had never glare at anybody. Right then, he realized that Mikan might not be the same cheerful girl she was before she left. He wanted to cry... and let his emotions get the better of him?No way in the world was he going to do that.

_"Hm... let's fight fire to fire, shall we?" _Mikan thought. She hold out her right arm, her hand formed into a shape as if she was reaching for something. Slowly, she moved her arm to the right, her hand was aiming for his heart. She copied his alice.

Natsume, who had no idea what she was doing, looked at he quizically until she created 12 blue fireballs in the air.

With a smirk, Mikan snapped her fingers, and the fireballs all came down on Natsume.

Natsume snapped out of it and dodged the fireballs.

"You improved, kuro neko," Mikan said. She charged at him with her copied speed alice and...

-STOP-

* * *

I wish I could type more but I don't want to ruin the suprise and I love cliffhangers. It'll leave you wondering. Srry for the extremely short chapter. I'll promise I'll type more in the next chapter. Plz tell me which chapter you like more (Basically i'm asking you to plz review) the old one or the new chapter 2. Thank you for reading.


	3. in the same class?

Hey...Sorry for the late update. I was busy studying for the finals and my dad forbid me to have any fun... on the computer. But of course I wanted to do this. So I'm writing this now...eventhough the finals are not over yet. I begged my dad by the way.

There is a list of people I wanted to thank:

**akerue- sigh. She did change...a lot. Let's just hope she changes back.**

**Youichiix33-srry for not updating sooner.**

**xxxdrhen04xxx-thank you but you can find most of these stories hm...somewhere. It's no that rare. And I don't mean the whole series... just the scanslations that actually work... something I can read... thank you.**

**animeaddicted09- sigh (again) I know it's too short... so I'll try too type my stories longer.**

**Alwaysbtheir- thx. your review brightened up my day. I was starting 2 think that no1 was reading this story.**

For either reviewing, adding me to their fav authour list, adding this story to their fav story list or all (which makes me very, very, very happy. But I think I need more reveiws in order to survive. Am I 2 selfish?

Thoughts and flashbacks are Italics...somtimes it will be sounds. Btw. srry for the inconvinience. Also srry for my bad grammer. I'm only 13 and getting a C+ in english (bad isn't it?)

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Gakuen Alice... **

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

Natsume sat near the window in the classroom, his arms dangling off the sides of his tilted chair. His manga was opened and on top of his face. The classroom was quiet. It would have looked like he was sleeping. After all, no one was looking his direction except his pathetic fangirls. No one could tell what emotion he hid underneath his manga. No one could tell what he was thinking through his crimson eyes. **(the manga's covering it anyways...don't mind me)**

_Mikan changed alot. Yesterday's fight, she seems to have a new alice. But why does she have the fire alice? And that speed. I think she was using the speed alice. How did she get all these alices? It was a good thing I dodged or else-_

_BAM! _The sound broke through his thoughts. To tell you the truth, he was startled. He was so deep in his thoughts that he wouldn't have heard anything...but the sound had to break his thoughts.

"Did you hear? There's a new student coming...!" Koko shouted, smiling his usaul weird creepy smile. The class got louder and louder by the second after hearing the big news as Koko just stood there...smiling...uh...very...creepily **(for no reason at all or just having fun listening to everyone's thoughts?)**.

**On Mikan's side:**

_Where am I?_ though Mikan as she slowly opened her eyes. _The clinic? _She thought as she sat up.

She suddenly saw... no one? The light from the window near her bed blinded her as she tried to recall what happened last.

_S__he created 12 blue fireballs in the air and with a smirk, she snapped her fingers. The fireballs all came down on Natsume. _

_Luckily, Natsume dodged in time._

_"You improved, kuro neko," She said. Then she charged at him with her copied speed alice and_ _punched him, aiming at his left cheek. Natsume moved his whole body to the right and dodged the punch. Mikan wanted to do more, let him feel her hatred towards him._

_In the end, she couldn't. She couldn't hurt him. Her body was paralyzed. You want to know why this would happen? It's not because the lost feelings were coming back to her._

_Three splitted images of a shinigami flashed into her mind one at a time. The background was black with a rainbow coloured outline of a shinigami. _

_When she came back to reality, she realized._

_Her golden eyes turn black. "Time will past very soon. Very soon, Darkness will take over. Lives will end. __**My**__ life will end." With that, she fell unconcious._

"No one knows the truth," Mikan said. "No one knows-"

"MIKAN!!" Narumi ran towards her and hugged her very tightly.

"I'm so glad you're ok. I'm so gald you're ok. I'm so gald you'r-" he chanted, but soon he was cut off.

"I can't breathe and you will suffer from very terrible death if you do not let go right now." That made Narumi nervous. After all, she did change...a lot.

Narumi turned serious as he let go of her.

"Mikan. Since they already know you have the Nullification alice, you will stick with that alice. But you must add the Speed alice and the Fire alice to you're alice list. We will tell them you have all three since you used it in front of-_breath_- Natsume. You know how to control all the alices that you have, which is much more than we thought you could handle. You are also smarter and you're doing missions for Persona. On top of that, you are physically and mentally better. Have I said that? I don't think so. But what else did I not say? Hm...-"

"Get on with it! When will we get there?" Mikan said, not wanting to lose her cool.

"Oh yes. Sorry about that. You are a special star. Come along now. We have to go to the classroom."

With that, Mikan followed him.

**In the classroom:**

The classroom was loud. They were all excited to have a new student. Eventhough they were excited, they would never forget Mikan. She just left without a warning. How could she? Was she not everyone's friend?

"Hey, do you think the new student is Mik-" Anna started.

"Hello class," (**so gay**) Narumi said as he twirled (on tip-toes) his way around. Everyone sweatdropped as they normally do and that is, of course, excluding Natsume, Ruka, and Hotaru.

Other than that, they all turned their attention towards their teacher. They knew... they just had a feeling. That's why.

"Do I need to annouce? Everyone! We have a new student!" he said cheerfully. "She is a special star...blah...blah...blah..." It took him to ten whole minutes to annouce all that. The students were bored. And once they're bored, they stop listening.

The students were not the only people who is bored. Our favourite heroine was also. It was sad for Narumi because he had not realize how impatient she had become along with her change.

"Come in," Narumi signaled her to come in.

She rolled her eyes and slammed the door open. As she walked forward, her hair swayed and glittered.

Everyone was shocked. How could a person ever look so beautiful. Her curves was in the right spot. She was wearing the school uniform with a hint of her own style **(srry i'm bad describing clothing but i'll try).**

She was wearing a white tank top along with a black sweater. Her sweater had a pocket on the left side (which has the letter A in cursive embroidered on (**is that the right term to describe it?)**) She also wore a plaid skirt of red and black with a chain belt around her waist.

It was until they noticed her eyes. Her cold golden-coloured eyes were glaring. She was glaring at Narumi.

"You made me wait for ten whole minutes outside," She said coldly, making a blue fireball in the air.

"Now, now, Mi-chan," Narumi gulped. "You don't want to kill your teacher on the first day of class."

The student just sat there. Should they be suprised? He said _"Mi-chan"_ after all. That nick name belonged to _her._

"I told you not to call me that," Mikan said, calmly, which made her look scary. It was because she was calm yet, she had a hint of anger in her voice. On top of that, she's forcing herself to smile.

She snapped her fingers, making the fireballs fly. Some thought she was a showoff and some thought she was cool. The boys drooled over her. She did not care.

The fireball were suppose to burn Narumi. Instead, it flew towards Natsume with incredible speed and hitted the table.

"What the hell!" Natsume shouted and turned his attention to Mikan. Ruka and Hotaru had too turned their attention towards her.

"How'd you like my present to you, Natsume? You know you could work on-" Her eyes were...normal. The whole class gasped.

"HOW THERE YOU HURT MY NATSUME, B-TCH!" screamed a certain person. Yes, it was Sumire Shoda, president of the Natsume-Ruka fanclub.

Mikan raised an eyebrow as Natsume opened his mouth to say that he was not hers but Mikan beated him to it.

"Since when did he become yours?" Mikan said with fake innocence. Her eyes then turned and glared at Sumire. "And since when am I the b-tch? None of you ever change." That gave it away.

The class stared at her. _Change? what is she talking about? _were their thoughts.

Mikan turned to the class. "My name is Mikan Sakura."

* * *

**How was it? So, was it long enough? If it's not good plz tell me. I really need some advice. Reveiw plz and flames are accepted. If you don't like it, you can tell me and I can always revise this chapter. Thank you for reading.**


	4. All the questions for Mikan

**Honto ni Gomenasai (I'm so sorry). I'm seriously sorry for the really late update. I had a final to study for as I mentioned in the third chapter. Luckily, it's over and I'm very happy. Can't you forgive this once and read the rest of my story?? pwease.**

I would like to thank these people (btw, do you think i should start sending reveiw replies?)

**Alwaysbtheir- thx, your story is also awsome too!! thank you for reveiwing for every chapter. Srry I said almost. **

**Animeted- Ill try to make the chapter longer. **

**konnie- thank you**

**angelica marasigan- ...uh... sure. Just as long as you keep reading.**

**K-queen - what can I say... Sumires overly obsessed. Yes, Im a first timer and thank you... I really needed luck.**

**akerue- awwwwww... dont be sad or scared. I wouldnt like that. All I want is for you to enjoy the story. You might not like the ending but...**

**iimAdOrkabable- thanx I will keep writing. **

**Youichiix33- lol...yup. **

**XKasumiX- ) thanks**

**dominiqueanne- Im glad you like it**

For reveiwing! Im soooooooo happy that I have more reveiws!!

Im also sorry for my grammer mistakes...

_thoughts, flashback._

**(author notes)**

_**Very important. Same as**__** just this. without the underline**_.

I dedicate this chapter to my new and first

friend xXAlyssa-himEXx

**Disclaimer: I know I own many things but one of the things that I **_**don't **_**own is Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

Mikan raised an eyebrow as Natsume opened his mouth to say that he was not hers but Mikan cutted him off.

"Since when did he become yours?" Mikan said with fake innocence. Her eyes then turned and glared at Sumire. "And since when am I the b-tch? None of you ever change." That gave it away.

The class stared at her. _Change? what is she talking about? _were their thoughts.

Mikan turned to the class. "My name is Mikan Sakura."

**Chapter 4:**

Gasps filled the room. They could not believe what they were hearing. _**She**_ _**was **_Mikan?! Even Hotarus eyes were wide.

Silence...

"Whats with all the staring? Sheesh!" She was angry. Mikan wanted to smile but cant. She cant smile in a place where her heart broke. It shattered into pieces and from then on, she promised herself... she will become a different person. She remembers...

_In her room...(one star)_

_"Why?" a girl with pigtails cried. It was __**she **__alright. It was Mikan Sakura at age 10._

_"Why does Natsume have to be this cruel? He says he loves me and I know he knows that I love him very much, and now he thows me away like I'm some toy of his !" It was silent. Her room was silent. She couldn't take it anymore. It was like her heart was ripping apart. _

_After he had walked out of the tree's shelter, she had ran away to her room. After hearing those words...yes those words: __'I don't ever want to see your face again, ugly. She had done everything she could to satisfy her boyfriend yet she was still treated this way. She was thrown away like a piece of trash. _

_No one knows about this except Hotaru. It was hard on her and Hotaru barged in. Mikan needed advice. She asked Hotaru. Even then did she know she was asked to go to AAA- Alice Academy America to train, to be stronger._

_"Hotaru, N-Nat-atsume, h-he dumped me. He was just using me," Mikan cried on Hotaru's lap. _

_"He's not worth it" was all the reply she gets from her best friend. _

_"__**They **__invited me to Alice Academy America," Mikan continued._

_"Don't go. Promise me that." Hotaru hugged her tightly while Mikan is still crying._

_"Okay!" Mikan said as she smiles. "I promise."_

_Once Hotaru was gone, she cried silently as she packs. 'Sorry Hotaru, I have to break our promise. I can't live on like this. It hurts too much. I go and live a new life, become a different person.'_

_With that thought, she transport herself and her luggage to the office where she will give her answer._

"-ikan." No reply. Maybe she hadn't heard him.

"Mikan." Still no reply.

_BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!_

Although she was spacing out, she could tell. Due to her _**great **_training with Persona, she dodged all the bullets in an incredible speed. Eventhough she tried so hard not to, she looked up and smiled.

The boys drooled more and girls were... basicly jealous.

"Thanks for making my day, Hotaru," Mikan said.

When she had finally realize what she did, she frowned. She didn't want to smile; she didn't want to even want to show a tiny hint of her emotions. More importantly, she would never want to cry again.

"Any question?"

Hands shot up.

"What's your alice?"

"What your star rank?"

"What's you bust measurement?" (**srry, just had to add that in there... The guys in the class wanna know)**

Only after three questions had one said something perverted. Everyone looked a the guy who said it.

"What? I'm a guy. Don't tell me all you guys don't want to know?" the perverted boy said.

Every boy excluding Natsume and Ruka were thinking something perverted. Yuu just blushed shyly and Koko... Koko was just having fun listening to all their thoughts.

Suddenly, there was an explosion caused by Mikan.

"Listen up, people. Weren't you listening to Narumi who chatted ten whole minutes about me? I'm going to say this once. I have the alices of Speed, Fire and Nullification. My star rank is a special star. And don't even think I'm going to answer the last question," Mikan snapped.

"Why did you go away?" two voices said at the same time. It was Natsume and Hotaru.

"It was because of Hyuuga," Mikan answered as coldly as she could.

Sumire, with a very slow reaction finally screamed.

"WHAT!! YOU'RE A SPECIAL STAR? YOU WERE A GOOD FOR NOTHING. HOW CAN YOU BE A SPECIAL STAR? YOU'RE ONLY TRYING TO GET CLOSE TO MY-"

"Shut up. You're causing me a headache." Mikan was rubbing her temples.

"BUT YOU'RE-"

" I said SHUT UP!" Mikan was very annoyed right now.

She carried a blue fireball in her hand. **(Why did I always put blue? There are 2 kinds of flames: Red and Blue. The Blue kind is much more stronger. In other words, I made Mikan stronger than Natsume.) **With her speed alice, she ran towards Sumie, grabbing by the neck with her other hand and pushed her against the wall.

"You know, I can kill you in a instant," Mikan whispered near Sumire's ear.

Sumire fainted in fear. (**that sorta rhymes... don't mind me and continue) **Everyone watched in amazement. Even Natsume and Hotaru couldn't take their eyes of her **(Mikan, i mean)**.

Mikan didn't avert her eyes from Sumire's body. Her right hand was no longer holding a fire. Now, instead, she was holding a small knife. With her back still turned away from the door, she threw her knife.

In less than a second, the knife was now stuck on the wall, a couple inches away from the door.

"Come out now, Persona." Mikan said.

A man, wearing black and a white mask, was leaning against the wall next to the door.

* * *

**Srry to say. That's all for now. If you want, I can type longer chapter, but that would take me longer to update. **

**I'm having a writer's block right now. I'm also having trouble deciding what Mikan's codename is going to be and should I add Luna in so I could make her an antagonist. Plz pm me. I'm trying to figure out how to make a poll right now. **

**Anyways, Thanks for reading. :P**


	5. A father to be but a brother in reality

**Hey!! Here's chapter 5...Srry if it's late 2 u.**

BUT b4 I start, I must thank my readers, especially my reviewers.

**justonetoaster- you make me sooo happy when you said that you **_**love**_** chapter 4 but do you only love chapter 4? Not the story? ) or ( it makes me sad.**

**iimAdOrKabLe- thx **

**cherryblossom- I liked the fact that you think my story was great and I will try to make my chapters longer.**

**Youichiix33- thx for the luck but i'm still trying 2 figure out how you make it.**

**Rizzy.16- I'm sorry that I stopped there but I need somewhere interesting 2 stop . And thx. :D**

**XKasumiX- thx**

**Alwaysbtheir- I'm glad you like it. I'll update. )**

**angelica magasigan- your welcome. So happy you laughed sumire (although I kinda like sumire but... o well)**

**K-queen- thx. I really needed to know what I should do with Luna but now I'll have 2 think how'd I put Luna in there**

**akerue- Happy that your happy D were you feeling sad?**

**Emi031- thx.**

I dedictate this chapter to my new friend, Alwaysbtheir.

**Disclaimer: This is a FANfic written by FANS. I do not own GAKUEN ALICE!! );**

* * *

Mikan didn't avert her eyes from Sumire's body. Her right hand was no longer holding a fire. Now, instead, she was holding a small knife. With her back still turned away from the door, she threw her knife.

In less than a second, the knife was now stuck on the wall, a couple inches away from the door.

"Come out now, Persona." Mikan said.

A man, wearing all black and a white mask, was leaning against the wall next to the door.

**Chapter 5:**

Persona was leaning against the wall, his face beside the knife. He was smirking. No body can take their eyes off this scene.

_"I couldn't even sense he was there. How did __**she**__ know?"_thought a certain kuro neko.

"Shiro nezumi **(white mouse)**, is that how you treat a person who adopted you after your grandfather's death?" Person said, mockingly.

At the word of her grandfather, her tears threatened to spill. She had nothing left. She couldn't even save him with her healing alice. She was there yet she couldn't do anything. It was all her fault.

Mikan bend down, making her body ball-shaped. Flashback went through her mind, even if it was just a tiny second.

_"NO! DON'T LEAVE ME!" the 12-year old Mikan cried. She was given a day to see her grandfather. The Academy had pitied her. Her grandfather, who was always healthy, was close to dying. _

_"GRANDPA! DON'T GO!...don't go..." Mikan was holding her grandpa's hand. Her voice had fainted. She was crying. Her grandfather was now dead._

Mikan's eyes went from golden brown to black. She carefully stood up.

"Otou-san, you make it sound like you're old," she said. No emotions were showed. "Or would you want me to call you Aniki, since, you are my real brother."

Everyone gasped **(they gasp a lot... i'm srry if the gasping is annoying you. Next chapter might reveal something more suprising.)** That was just twisted.

* * *

**Srry everyone. That's all for now. I'm trying really hard to think of some mikan x natsume parts soooo just wait. I garuntee that next chap will be more interesting and longer. Just wait a little longer. Thank you.**


	6. murmurs in the classroom mostly

**Hey!! This is starrynight3800. Summer break is here and i'm finally free. Just wanted 2 say srry for the late update. I have writers block.**

Special thx to my reviewers:

**appleXcider- thx. glad you like my story. **

**death's haunting lullaby- lol... Natsume's gonna have it hard...maybe :D**

**Alwaysbtheir- u don't suck. Ur story's also awesome!! btw ... thx. )**

**dominiqueanne- thx**

**iimAdOrKabLe- u don't need 2 kno... rite now. Somethings are left unknowing. besides, i don't know what u need 2 know**

**Youichiix33- thx. Glad being friends with you... srry I said it again.**

**akure-thx... but i have serious writers block sooo i can't update very soon. Don't become sad... u make me sad 2.**

I dedicate this chapter to my 3rd friend, Youichiix33

**Disclaimer: I do NOT and will NEVER own Gakuen Alice. Sad rite?**

* * *

Mikan's eyes went from golden brown to black. She carefully stood up.

"Otou-san, you make it sound like you're old," she said. No emotions were showed. "Or would you want me to call you Aniki, since, you are my real brother."

Everyone gasped.

**Chapter 6:**

Murmurs filled the room. Everyone said something like "Omg... that's just weird" or "Persona is already mikan's older brother. Why would he adopt her?" and that was what the _great_Natsume was thinking...well...not exactly.

He was thinking why **he** _was_ thinking of anything that was concerning **her**. His manga slid of his face. He was now staring at the distance between Persona and Mikan.

Mikan stared at Persona with cold eyes filled with hatred. It was just twisted. Her mind, and her life. She had done everything. She was a good child and this is what she thinks God repaid her with. The only reason her own blood-related brother would adopt her is because he wanted total control over her. He wanted her to take missions. If he was her father, then it would be easier to force her into taking them.

"What do u want..._**otou-san**_?" Her cold, icy voice filled the air. The last part was sarcasm.

"Meet me there." Persona tried his best not to be affected by Mikan's voice. After all, happiness of seeing her (again) won't show. "Kuro neko. You too." Then Persona turned his back and left.

Still no emotions were showed in Persona's voice but the truth was... he wasn't as evil as people think he was. He wanted to hug Mikan real tight. Unfortunately, he can't. It will ruin his reputation and he wasn't allowed to show emotions...all in the sake of Mikan's life.

Natsume snapped out of it. Was he to meet Persona? He had to; there was no choice. He didn't want his sister, Aoi to suffer. He looked out the window, only to find it open. Then he jumped down.

"Wait! Natsu-" Ruka had stopped talking the moment Natsume jumped. He sighed. There was a worried look on his face.

**With Natsume:**

"_I wonder where Mik- I mean polka is? When I jumped, she wasn't there when I jumped," _thought Natsume. He hadn't seen her for a long time and for the second time he saw her (in a long time), she was different. really different.

He finally reached the place- the Northern forest- when he heard voices. He recognized one of them. It was Persona's.

* * *

**I kno ur all fed up with the short chaps that i'm typing but... can u deal with it? I kno i said it would b more exciting, or another secret might reveal but i'm trying really hard so plz dn't kill me. I'm just really tired and i have major writers block. I'm thinking of posting other stories but... i want to finish this first. So plz dn't b mad me and just...i dunno. But thx for reading anywayz. If u get any ideas abt wat i should type, plz pm me... thank u.**


	7. clues from overhearing

**I... actually have nothing to say... except for the fact i have writers' block and i might b updating once a week...or l8er.**

wanted to thank:

**Youichiix33**

**iimAdOrKabLe**

**XxHolyTenshixX**

**death's haunting lullaby**

**super guy**

**XKasumiX**

**dominiqueanne**

new reviewers r always welcome!! I wanted to thank my silent readers 2.

_**I would like to dedicate this chapter to my 4th friend, death's haunting lullaby.**_

**Disclaimer: I ****do not** **own gakuen alice.**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

The colour of green and brown surrounded him. He was in the Northern forest. Then he heard voices. One of them was Person's.

"Yuki! Wait!" Persona pleaded.

_'Persona actually begged someone!! To wait for him!!'_the boy thought as he hid. Indeed, that boy was Natsume. He was hiding behind a large tree and all he could do was to hear. Natsume shifted his position to get a closer look.

He saw a girl with long, purple hair. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she was wearing a white mask. She was dressed in a long, pink kimono with a white collar. The inner collar was also white.

There were cherry blossoms that looked like they were gentlely falling down on the front main panel and the front inside panel **(I'll just stop using Japanese soon.)**; it had two shades of darker and lighter pink of cherry blossoms on.

There was a small Chinese flute tucked in her red datejime, which goes around her kimono.

The girl named Yuki as Persona called her, was holding a maiougi (geisha dancing fan)in her right hand. This geisha fan was different from the others...**(maybe. I dunt kno. i just searched it up.)**It, also had cherry blossoms imprinted on it. The cherry blossoms were on branches like on the sakura sensu(Japanese folding fan with cherry blossoms on it). The handle was black with golden diamonds carved into it.

He was caught by her beauty. Then he heard her voice.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Yuki shouted. She calmed down after a few seconds. "I am her. She is I. We're in the same body. Call me by my alias. Shiro Nezumi."

_'Shiro Nezumi...'_thought a certain Kuro neko. _'Isn't that what Persona... or her otou-san... her aniki...AHHH!! I'm getting confused. Isn't that what Persona called Mikan?'_

After screaming in his mind for so long, he thought about it. He had remember the time from earlier today.

_A man, wearing all black and a white mask, was leaning against the wall next to the door. _

_Persona was leaning against the wall, his face beside the knife. He was smirking. No body can take their eyes off this scene._

_"I couldn't even sense he was there. How did __**she**__ know?" he thought. _

_"Shiro nezumi __**(white mouse)**__, is that how you treat a person who adopted you after yourgrandfather's death?" Person said, mockingly_.

Was she or not Mikan? That was the question.

* * *

**So short. I know. Don't kill me plz. I'm really bored and it's summer. I dunt feel like continuing this story. Mayb i'll put it on hold... u'll never know. If u give me a reason 2 continue... i might continue. I'm not asking for much am i? U don't have 2 give ur opinion to me...**

**Btw... I made my first one shot. It's called 'Her feelings through a diary'. Why don't u go check it out? Plz. **

**Anyways. My grammer is very bad so I'm sorry for that.**

**Other than that... Thank you for reading**.


	8. Mikan has a secret not revealed yet

**AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH... you do realize that i don't want to continue this story. It's summer and i'm bored like hell. But anywayz... i'm back. So i'm gonna finish this story as soon as possible k? Don't worry I won't delete it. **

Just before I start I would like to thank:

**XxHolyTenshixX**

**iimAdOrKable**

**death's haunting lullaby**

**mangaluver123 - i would like to thank her for reviewing 4 times for catching up with each chap.**

**Youichiix33**

**dominiqueanne**

**Alwaysbtheir **

_I would lke to thank all my friends for giving me support and keeping my entertained._

_I dedicate this story to also all my friends: Youichiix33, deaths' haunting lulluby, xXAlyssa-himEX. My new friends, SarcasticJoy and Sorrowful princess. And especially , Alwaysbtheir who convinced me not to delete this story with sooo many plzes._

**Disclaimer: Listen once and listen well. I'm only going to say this once in this chap. I do not own Gakuen Alice so plz do not kill me if i do not meet up with ur expectations. I know, it's really sad for me also.**

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

The birds chirped in silence as the wind blew. Both trees and grass swayed. The shadow of a human boy moved and Mikan could sense there was someone hiding behind the tree.

She was with her so-called "Otou-san", which she might as well call him her brother. They were blood- related; long lost siblings that finally found each other, yet, there was nothing they could do except to argue.

Mikan was in her mission clothes **(look back in chap 7)**. She was like a doll with her purple, waist-length hair, tied up in a ponytail.

When Persona had called her Yuki, she was furious. What if someone was spying, they'll surely know her secret. But spying isn't what someone was doing, Natsume was eavesdropping.

Natsume had his doubts when he heard the conversation between the two. He cannot look someone in the eyes and say "Mikan is doing missions and she shares a body with someone named Yuki". He cannot do that because he does not know if it is true.

As the girl known as Shiro Nezumi talked with Persona...more like fight, thoughts flowed through Natsume's head.

_'Is she really her? I mean, why is she taking missions. She not suppose to. This is getting really confusing. I have to find out and-'_

Something stopped his thoughts for who knows how many times.

The tree that Natsume was hiding behind fell and landed with a _BOOM!!_He finally turned around to see what it was, only to find Persona smirking at him and the girl, whom you would call Shiro Nezumi, gone.

Mikan tapped him on the shoulder, **trying **to ignore the fact she still hates him as much as ever. She leaned in, her face near his ear.

"Looking for me?" She whispered, seductively, only in his point of view.

He turned around, again, only finding himself looking at nothing...again. Maybe his mind is playing tricks on him. Then he heard a laugh.

Mikan started the laugh while Persona chuckled--wait, chuckled?

_'This was the first time Persona had laughed,' _Natsume thought, his eyes widened with shock.

After all that laughing, Mikan coughed. It had been a long time since she had laugh, so why does the effect have to be now. She bend down in pain.

Persona, who saw this, ran over to Mikan. Mikan coughed again, unlike the other times she had coughed, blood came out. And soon, everything was black. The last thing she heard was Persona calling her Mikan.

**At the hospital:**

Mikanwas no longer in her mission clothes, but instead, her school uniform. Her hair was no longer purple but was back to her original colour.

"Mikan, wake up." Two people said in a panicky voice. Having great hearing, she identified the voices and sat up quickly.

They were relieved, Natsume and Persona. Mikans anger rose as she glared at them.

"Persona nii-chan no Baka!!" Mikan shouted. She hit Persona on the head. "He is kuro neko; I am Shiro Nezumi. Calling my name out like that, sheesh... can you get any more stupid. Weren't you the one that said to keep my identity a secret!!"

That was the end of her lecture. She calmed herself.

"Now, what the mission?" she asked, glaring at Natsume.

"No mission," Persona said in a stern voice. "Take a good rest and go back to class."

"Hm...? Persona's surprisingly nice to Mikan," Natsume said. His voice startled the two. "And...Class is already over."

Mikan glared at him. "What do you want?" Her voice was as cold as ice in Antarctica.

"Hn... nothing much, just leaving." And with that, he left.

After persona left, Mikan teleported to her room.

Once she got her room, she fainted.

* * *

**Well, that's it. Srry for the boring chap. I'll try 2 type longer also... Thx for reading.**


	9. Just a dream or is it?

_xXx_

**I'm trying a new way of arranging author notes in the beginning... tell me what u think about it. (sooo roomy rite?)**

**Just wanted 2 thank:**

death's haunting lullaby

mangaluver123 ...iimAdOrKabLe

XxHolyTenshixX

akerue

SakuraBlossom525

xXxLovexXxNatsuMikanxXx

XKasumiX... Youichiix33

dominiqueanne

_I dedicate this chapter to my new friends: K-queen, mangaluver123, XxHolyTenshixX, xXxLovexXxNatsuMikan, amber gray and pLumBLOsSoM!! :D_

_**Disclaimer: I will say this only once in each chapter (of course), I do not own Gakuen Alice and I never will**_

_xXx_

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

A day passed, then two days. Soon, a week passed but there was still no Mikan. Hotaru was getting worried about her. Ignoring the fact that her best friend had changed, she still cares for Mikan. Plus, Mikan hadn't explained anything to anyone yet.

Hotaru and Mikan's friends (Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Yuu, Ruka and so on...) were not the only person who worried about her. Our favourite **(well, some ppl's fave at least... but who doesn't like him?...not that i'm an obsess Natsume fan...don't kill me plz, Natsume fans.****) **kuro neko was also worried about our favourite white mouse as well as the teachers, especially Persona (to much of Natsume's surprise).

They decided- yes, including Natsume- to visit her. Unfortunately, her door was locked so...

_Baka! Bak-_

Hotaru was only beginning to use her baka gun when she felt that the carpet was soggy. She looked down yet saw nothing.

"What's wrong, Hotaru?" Ruka asked. (Ever since Mikan left, Hotaru and Ruka got a little closer. But that was only a little...maybe.) Soon, he began to feel something wet. Then the others too.

They grew immensely worried so they kicked her door down.

Once they were inside, their eyes widened.

"MIKAN-CHAN!!" Anna and Nonoko screamed and rushed to her. Even though they haven't said anything to each other since forever, they were still her friends...right?

The water tap from the sink in the kitchen was on and the sink was over flooded. To be exact, the whole room was overflooded. Mikan was just lying **(is that the rite lying? if not, plz let me kno... i kinda forgot)** on the soft but wet floor near her bed, the entrance of her kitchen and the entrance her bathroom.

The water continued flowing. Part of the water was dyed blood red. They realize that it was her actual blood.

Yuu quickly ran and turned off the tap. Hotaru quickly developed a new invention called the Water Sucker that sucked all the water. The place was now was dry as the desert in the hot sun.

Hotaru turned around.

**Water sucker: sucks water. Good for cleaning up a wet mess. Only for -**

"Hotaru!! Quit fooling around. Mikan needs help," Ruka said as he rushed to Mikan like Anna and Nonoko.

Hotaru forgot about her advertisment and rushed by Mikans side.

Natsume just looked at Mikan, emotionless. But who know how he feels inside?

They all rushed to the hospital...with Natsume forced to carry Mikan on his back.

**Mikan's pov: **

_I woke up and all I could see was darkness. Darkness was coming and that was all I know. It will soon consume the whole world and the lives of everyone. Time was running out._

_The darkness that I once know turned into a background of snow and yet I was not cold._

_"Yuki?" I asked. I wasn't sure. I wasn't sure if it was her. _

_A girl was standing in a distance, touching a tree. It looked like she just came out of hiding._

_"Shiroi Yuki __**(white snow)**__?" I asked as I walked closer. "And Yuki." _

_I pointed to the girl. She had black hair and black eyes. _

_I walked closer as she did too. My hands clasped into hers as we brought them up. _

_She suddenly let go and hugged me. It felt warm._

_"Thank you for giving me another chance, Yuki," I said as I returned the hug. _

_Snow was gently falling. The was a Cherry Blossom tree beside us. The blossoms fell and landed on the soft snow. The snow continued falling. _

_Yuki stopped hugging me and our hands reunited again._

_She looked like...me._

_Her voice was soft._

_"I'll always be there for you..."_

**In the outside world:**

"Do you think she's ok?" Anna walked back and forth.

"I hope she is. Please tell me she is." Nonoko was in a panic.

Hotaru remained emotionless but her eyes showed sadness. Mikan hasn't woken up yet.

The others hung their heads. They wished Mikan would wake up soon...especially Natsume. They just hoped she would be ok but still, she remained unconscious.

Suddenly, Mikan's body was fading. It was like it was her body was slowly disappearing into thin air.

They all turned their heads. What were they feeling? They felt nothing but shock.

First, her body was opaque, then turned translucent. Then there was nothing. She turned transparent; her body had completely disappeared...

* * *

**well, that's it. Thank you for reading. Plz reveiw... btw, I think this is the longest chap I wrote so far for A little too late. :D Rite?**

**:D Still not gonna delete this... have fun figuring wut will happen next!!**

**Until next time...**

**mch...**


	10. The song of sorrow

Hey!! I was thinking that if I update more instead of sitting around reading fanfcs then i'll get to have my other stories posted...Srry, cuz i have many ideas but... I can't post them all once cuz i'll be 2 hard. On top of that fact...There all ongoing so... :D

And btw... I can't update often cuz i have summer school. Sad rite? It's summer and I still have hw. Not the mention the classroom is freazing cold!!

**People that I want to thank for actually reading and reveiwing:**

XxHolyTenshixX- thank you

Alwaysbtheir ... x2 thxfor catching up with the last 2 chaps and reviewing for it.

death's haunting lullaby- awww...no more snow? And calm down... I wouldn't dare to delete this story.

simplykhen - awwww... if u don't but down ur email, i can't thank you properly... thx for reviewing. It also makes me really happy to have new reviewers, anonymous or not. :)

mangaluver123 - srry. It wasn't my intention to put the names together. I guess I didn't look over it... srry. My mistake. thx for reviewing.

iimAdOrKabLe - Thx for reviewing!!

XKasumiX - lol... thx.

**And that's all the people who reviewed. Silent readers are always welcome too. I don't really care for the reviews. It'll make me happy just to know that ppl actually read and enjoyed my story. :D But... ur always welcome to tell me what u think about it too. k?**

__

**Disclaimer: My dream of owning Gakuen Alice for my 14th birthday will never happen because I do not, will never and won't ever Own Gakuen Alice.**

First, she was opaque. Next, her body was translucent. Slowly, she began to turn transparent and then, there was nothing left of her body that they could see. Nothing at all. She had disappeared...

**Chapter 10:**

_In a world filled with darkness..._

_Not complete darkness...there was snow._

_And when I do reach the end of this dark, snowy tunnel,_

_my life would end and she would take over..._

_She is the darkness while I was the light..._

_And this would only be happening so soon..._

_Now, this is only the beginning..._

_"Where am I?" I said. It was dark. The dark world of sorrow and despair in which I was trapped in. Even though the snow created light, it was still dark. I was trapped yet she helped me get out. Soon, I'll be trapped again. Like a bird who had never seen the outside world. _

_"It is almost time...The contract we made three years ago. Do you still remember?" A soft voice was coming behind the trees. It was a girl and she was walking towards me as her black hair flowed. She was Yuki. _

_"Hai. I remember perfectly well. I wanted to see them again. I wanted to see __**him**__ again. And you helped me," I said. A tear drop came out of my eyes. Then the was more dropping. And more. I could feel her. She wasn't me but in my body yet she hugged me which felt so warm. Her warmth spread through me despite the fact that she was the darkness._

_"I hate him. I thought I hate him. I've never forgotten about him. I hate the fact that I love him. He broke my heart." I said. I was crying and I admitted it. I was crying harder yet she comforted me. The warmth was still there. _

_"You still love him. I will break one condition of the contract. I will let you be happy. Be happy for a while with him while you can but tell no one about this contract. I will do anything for you. I'm always here," She said calmly. I loved her. She was my inner friend. Mine and only mine. It was sad how it was the life of mine she will be taking later in life. Yet, she was a true friend and I could tell. _

_I looked at her straight in the eye. "Thank you" were the words I whispered._

_"Now. You have to go back...to your world."_

This wind passed through the window as nature on the outside swayed. Everything was peaceful. The moon was shining brightly in the dark, night sky. Everyone was sleeping happily...well, not everyone.

Hotaru, Nonoko, Anna, Ruka, Yuu, Koko, and Natsume were all shocked at the sight that just happened.

"HER BODY DISAPPEARED!!" Koko shouted loudly, causing 1/4th of the school to wake up unwillingly and slept again because they were to tired.

_Baka! Baka! Baka!_

Hotaru had just used her updated Baka gun on Koko for being to loud.

The others were still shock and in

5

4

3

2

1

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED!!" They shouted at the same time. Although they were loud, they were still lucky that they didn't cause the students on campus to wake up.

They continued to stare at the bed that Mikan had been sleeping on. It looked like no one every touched it.

There was a gentle breeze seemed to say there was total silence. Then, the wind blew harder and harder. The curtains from the window shook furiously like a flag and soon, it felt like Antartica. Cold and windy.

A sound came gentle and sweet. An ancient Chinese song was played. A song that nobody knew; an ancient song of darkness.

The wind had died down. The song was calming. Too calm that it seemed like evil was behind it. The sound of evil suddenly turned into a song of sadness as Natsume and his company listened. They were strucked. Unable to move. How could a person play such a sad yet evil song? Such strong emotions were put into the song. It'll make you think.

Then... there was a pause. It was silent. The gang was released from the grasps of the song. The song that holds evil, sorrow and despair.

They quickly ran out the building and stared at the scene before them. What do they see? Their eyes were as big as saucers.

* * *

**well... that's it. I would write the surprise but that would just ruin it. won't it. Have fun reading. I hope you won't kill me for making chaps so short. Soooo... what do you think about it? Any opinions? Tell me bout them. Silent readers are always welcome but I would b more happy if I had proof that u've actually read this chap. **

**Anyways. HAVE A GREAT SUMMER!!**

**mch...**


	11. The Awakening

**Hey people. Srry... Did I update this story a little too late? Hope u forgive me. I didn't mean to update late. I had reasons: (1) I'm taking summer school. I have **_**homework**_**in summer, (2) I have kinda a writers block, and (3) I was addicted to an anime called 'Kaleido Star'.**

I would like to thank the people who reviewed:

**death's haunting lullaby - where did the snow come from? :D**

**UnreadableMe- Yay!! New reviewer... i think. Thanks for giving me ur opinion. It helped me a lot. At first, i was going 2 write something totally different... thanx for helping me with my writers block... partly.**

**amber gray - try reading her story plz... it may seem boring but I trust her to make it better. pwease.  
****(srry... hope i'm not selfish in doing this. don't be mad... plz)**

**hazel- srry, i tried sending u e-mail saying thank you but i can't seem to do that... Anyways... thank you :D**

**XKasumiX - srry... i'll try making it longer. Read this chap and tell me if it meets ur satisfaction k?**

**mangaluver123 - srry that i'm evil. didn't mean 2... anyways, thx.**

**iimAdOrKabLe - thanx**

**dominiqueanne- thnx for reviewing. **

**Animecherryblossem33 - thank you... I know my grammer isn't that well...**

**ayumi klish - do you want 2 b friends? Thanks for giving me ur opinion... u won the record of giving me the longest review :D and... thnx for supporting me. I really appreciate it. Plz read the rest of the story.**

**Alwaysbtheir- thx... ur story is very interesting too. :D**

Thank you for supporting me ppl... Silent readers too. Love you all!!

_I would like to dedicate this chapter to my new friends: sternenhagel, natsumikan143 and Rizzy.16,  
__shooting star 0160 and ayumi klish._

__

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

A sound came, gentle and sweet. An ancient Chinese song was played. A song that nobody knew; an ancient song of darkness.

The wind had died down. The song was calming. Too calm that it seemed like evil was behind it. The sound of evil suddenly turned into a song of sadness as Natsume and his company listened. They were strucked. Unable to move. How could a person play such a sad yet evil song? Such strong emotions were put into the song. It'll make you think.

Then... there was a pause. It was silent. The gang was released from the grasps of the song. The song that holds evil, sorrow and despair.

They quickly ran out the building and stared at the scene before them. What do they see? Their eyes were as big as saucers.

**Chapter 11:**

"Mikan," Hotaru whispered. The others held there breaths. Was it really her? Was the old Mikan back? They had no idea- they can only hope.

"Hotaru," Mikan replied under her breath. The sight of Hotaru had overwhelmed her. She wanted to hug her tightly and get hit by Hotaru's baka gun.

Her auburn hair was let down and her golden brown orbs was filled with innocence and tears. She was wearing a plain white cloth made into a dress. Even though it was cloth, she looked absolutely beautiful with her white wings sprouting from her back. She looked... like a real angel.

In Natsume's eyes and everyone else's, she was the most beautiful girl they had ever seen.

"Mikan." Another voice said. It was strong and firm yet a little hint of sadness. He wanted her. He wanted her to forgive him. They can at least be friends right? Yes. The voice indeed belong to Natsume Hyuuga.

Mikan averted her gaze onto Natsume. Their eyes locked. No one said anything. They seemed to go off to their own world. The others- namely Nonoko, Anna, Yuu, Koko, Hotaru and Ruka- were all forgotten like they had always been.

Natsume took a huge step forward and open his arms. Catching Mikan and the others by surprise, he wrapped his arms around Mikan's waist like a snake his arms were. He was hugging her like there was no tomorrow. Maybe there isn't.

"Mikan," Natsume repeated, "Will you ever forgive me?" His heart ached and longed for a reply.

Mikan felt the embrace. It felt so wrong but so right (even though they weren't kissing). She closed her eyelids, remembering the fun times they had together. That was until he had broken her heart. Other than that, Mikan loved him. She always have. She denied it but she cannot lie to herself anymore. Just when she was about to reply, Natsume cut her off.

"Please Mikan," Natsume begged, "Even if you don't forgive me, can we just be friends?"

_Friends. _Silence engulfed the two.

Her heart froze. The word _friends_ lingered in her heart._' Friends... is more than what I want to be, Natsume. But by now and everything that has happened, I can't confess. I want to be like we use to be but what happened is in the past. This is the present. If this is the only way I can be with you then so be it. I had tried denying, but in truth I still know I love you.'_

She pushed Natsume away, her eyes locked on his again. Her wings were slowly disappearing. Her body was once again slowly fading as she said her last words before _it_ happens.

Mikan looked Natsume in the eyes. "We can be friends... but it will have to depend on _her_. The contract cannot be broken."

Seriousness was in her eyes now as she was fading away. All they could see was her head. Her wings had totally faded. "The awakening has begun!"

The voice was strong and lingered through the air. The Gang cannot see her anymore. Standing in front of them was only a Sakura tree.

--

The night was dark and the moon was glowing. Her eyes slowly turned from golden brown to black. Her hair was now growing longer and straight, changing it to black from auburn.

She was fully aware of what was happening. The Awakening had begun and the 'Change' was starting. There was nothing she could do about it.

She emitted a light during her transformation. She was wearing her mission clothes **(refer to chap. 7)**. Her hair wasn't purple; it was just pitch black... like the colour of darkness.

Everything seemed to happen slowly yet quickly at the same time. She drew her flute from her datejime and tucked her maiougi in. Slowly, she lift it up to her mouth.

--

That was that. The gang didn't know when they'll be able to see her again. Maybe tomorrow. Maybe never again.

"What did she mean by contract?" Yuu asked.

"I," Anna replied.

"Don't," continued Nonoko.

"know," ended Anna.

"What do you think, Natsume?" Ruka questioned .

"Hn." was all Natsume had said. It had been his favourite word since... forever. **( note: exasperating in forever)**

They were getting ready to turn their backs. And they did. Then they noticed a strong, white light. A light that almost blinded them if they hadn't cover their eyes with their arms... except for Hotaru because she had pulled out an invention of hers... a pair of sun glass.

They saw were the light was coming from and quickly suspected something to happen.

Natsume was the first to run towards the light, thinking there was something wrong with Mikan. In truth... he can't tell her the truth about that day when he broke up with her. He was just really worried about her. The feeling was indescribable.

The others followed Natsume. They made their way and found themselves... near a lake and a sakura tree.

--

The moon reflected on her beauty as she saw the gang running towards her. She was sure that they had saw her.

The wind blew. The grass swayed and the cherry blossoms danced. The night was cold yet she didn't feel it. Was it because she was the darkness itself in the night? No but it was only a part of her.

She started playing the flute once again like she had done earlier. She was no longer only Mikan. Yuki had taken a part of her body and it would be only too soon when she takes over.

A tear drop fell from her eye, creating a small ripple of the invisible ground that she's standing on.

--

The gang ran part way when they heard a small sound. They remember the sound. The song, once again, went into their minds, bringing back their worst memories or nightmares if you prefer.

They could feel that the song was more powerful than the first one. It was like something... or someone was taking their soul away, filling it with deep emptiness. It unbearable, but they endured it.

None of them know that it was Mikan whose playing the song. The song filled with unhappiness.

The first song was filled with evil, then it turned to despair and sorrow. This song was all: evil, despair and sorrow. A combination of all kinds of unhappiness brought to the world.

They had never given it a second thought, until they saw her. Their expressions were filled with pity.

But Mikan didn't want pity. She needed love. Although it couldn't stop her from entering the darkness- a deeper kind of darkness than Natsume- she knew she had lived a wonderful yet sad life. The sadness she had was all that was needed to draw her into the darkness- a deeper, darker darkness.

The Gang saw what Mikan was doing. The twins gasped in horror.

They nearly didn't even recognize her. **(Remember when I said her hair was black like the colour of darkness? BTW... this part is repetitive)**

Mikan was standing... or actually floating on top of the Sakura tree while the cherry blossoms danced with the flowers below.

The wind blew, making the grass sway **(I seem 2 b using this term a lot... check my oneshot k?)**

The moon seemed to match up with Mikan's beauty, creating the scene even more beautiful yet unrealistic. She had her eyes closed.

Natsume was staring at Mikan while he listened to the song. Hotaru and Ruka just froze. Anna and Nonoko touched the place where their heart lies and closed their eyes, for they had also suffered from sorrow. Yuu and Koko closed their eyes and looked down.

Natsume observed her for a long time. Before she faded the second time, she had white wings. Now, her wings were as black as a crow's feather.

Suddenly, he seemed to remember the clothes Mikan was wearing: her mission clothes. There was definitely a bad feeling about this. Yet, she was still playing. He, too, slowly closed his eyes.

A couple seconds feels like it was too long but it was considered soon when they finally understand the objective of this song.

_'Evil and darkness doesn't matter in this song,'_they realized. _' Sorrow and despair; grief and the loss of hope. The main subject of this song is...'_

But the snapped their eyes open. "Agony."

Their voices were strong together as they all look up at Mikan. She was crying. She was crying tears of pain... the song ended.

A fierce wind came blowing by. Her hair flew in many different direction.

"This is the only the beginning," Mikan whispered.

Something seems to be coming. What is it?

* * *

**Whew. It's done. Does it meet ur satisfaction? On my computer, the story itself is worth 10 kb. Now i will work harder into making it longer k? So plz don't kill me... yet.**

**Oh yah... I finally figure out how to make a poll... plz vote. **

**O... one more thing... if ur planning to review... plz give a very honest opinion. I want to know... plz. And... :D how do u like this chap? I tried really hard on it. I have English summer school so I tried changing my writing a little. It seems to b the same tho rite? I tried putting more speech in it.**

**:D**

**have a nice summer!!**

**mchii... o**


	12. Luna koizumi

**Hey!! just wanted to say. I'm srry for the late update. I had reasons k?**

**1) i have summer school and i'm stuck with math hw from math tutor and eng hw from summer school.**

**2) I have writers' block. Being a bad writer I am, I know what happens next, but i don't know how to put them into words... and then the real writers' block came when i was trying to make the chap longer.**

**3) then i got hooked up on Gakuen Alice, the manga. I mean... I finished part of it and it's very different from the anime but... NOOOO!! I'M STILL WAITING FOR CHAP 20 TO COME OUT!! WHAT'S TAKING THEM SO LONG...and i dunno how to read different languages.**

**And that's all my reasons! O... and I got a flame. Thanks!! :D**

I would like to thank those who reviewed:

**death's haunting lullaby - thanx for reviewing! :D**

**Alwaysbtheir - don't cry!! i'll make sure that there's an happy ending... but first u can cry... mwahahahaha I'm so evil!! srry. and thanx for reviewing and thx for the complement!!**

**mangaluver123 - umm...is it really sad? I didn't think so. Srry... i'm not the type of girl who cries easily...especially for my own story.**

**sternenhagel - yes... i'm really happy!! and... thank you for the compliment... I try my best.**

**uke- sensai - aww... u haven't talked 2 me for a long time!! I know chap 1 is short. But is this chap longer... Am i improving?**

**UnreadableMe - It means a lot to me to know that you liked my previous chapter. I hope you can read this one and like it 2!!**

**Animecherryblossem33 - thank you for the compliment. I think this chapter is worst than the previous chap... i think i got lazy in the end. But plz continue reading it. I try my best!**

**amber gray - MY 100TH REVIEWER... i think... yah... anyways. thank you!! since i'm going to eng 9 preview, don't u think it's natural that it get's better? Oh... btw... keep up the good work. Even though it's only me that's reviewing, DON'T BE DISCOURAGE.  
****HER STORIES AWESOME TOO PPL... PLZ READ IT AND TRUST ME. SHE'LL MAKE IT BETTER!!**

**ayumi klish - thank you... :D I'm so happy. a lot of ppl seemed 2 like the previos chap!**

**XKasumiX - aww... it's a bit boring. Thanx for telling me that. I'll make it more exciting in the near future! O... and srry that i freaked out on u... i was just sad... and now that i've cleared my mind, i got baq 2 writing! This chap is probably more boring than last chap tho... srry!**

**iimAdOrKable - hm... no... i don't think she's an angel... mmm... u'll have 2 find out on this chap!**

**xXxLovexXxNatsuMikanxXx - ... i'll make things all better... but not rite now... :D**

**chris3169512 - thank you for reviewing all my chaps...even if they are all 2 short and yah... anyways. Thank you!!**

_I dedicate this chapter to: OoOKyashii TenshiOoO, Snowflaked Angel, chris3169512 and xXxdEmOngHuRl289xXx!! :D_

I would also like to thank ppl who put this story as favs or on their story alert. I would also like to thank ppl who put me on their favourite author... or author alert... i think :D

**One last thing b4 i start this story!! I do not and will never own Gakuen Alice. If I did, I would've known what happened in Gakuen Alice chap 20-28 without having to find the English version. Apparently... there's none! Anyways... basically that's the disclaimer (no need to say...) !**

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

A fierce wind came blowing by. Her hair flew in many different directions.

"This is the only the beginning," Mikan whispered.

Something seemes to be coming. What is it?

**Chapter 12:**

The mystical colours of the wind surrounded Mikan as she continue to play her flute. The wind blew harder and harder.

Hotaru went in her Caterpillar Shelter. The others just endured it and looked down.

When Mikan was sure that no one was looking, she jumped up to the the right, making an angel-like posture **( i think that's what u call it... maybe. u know... um...)**.Her hands were moved to the back, leaving her sleeves dangling in the air, like flags blown by the wind. And her head lifted upwards, her black hair danced in the wind behind her. The moon and her seemed to become one. Her crystal tears fell sideways as it moved along side her hair. Then, she dived down like what is beneath her was a pool of water with her arms crossed against her chest. Like diving in a pool, she splashed into something invisible. It was inaudible and instead of water that came out, it was something magical. Something no one can comprehend **(not even the author of this story)**.Yet, it was something simple. It was simply that she drowned into an invisible force and disappeared. A splash of sparkles-in many colours that twinkled like the stars in the sky- was created.

The fierce wind and the song of sorrow had ceased to continue. The peaceful night has returned to Gakuen Alice as they looked around for Mikan. Suddenly, they saw sparkles that sprinkle everywhere like snow gently falling down.

The "twins" went near it first saying it was a pretty sight. Seeing as they do so, Koko and Yuu followed their... ahem... crushes. Ruka saw this and followed his friends. Hotaru came out of her shelter to see what all the following is about. She decide to see what all the sparkles were for. Lastly, we have our favourite flamecaster.

None of them were aware of what was happening. None of them knew. As they got closer to the magical substance-like glitter, the glitter got together and formed a bubble. The gang formed a circle around the bubble. Then... they touched it.

_BAM!_

The bubble burst the moment their fingers went near it, sending them flying back in different direction, landing roughly on the soft green grass below. But even if the grass was soft, it was not soft enough to break their fall.

The moon was shining brightly in the deep, dark sky as the stars twinkled brightly. And that was the last thing they saw for the night. They smiled and all of them, at the same time, fell unconscious.

**The next day:**

It was a normal morning at Gakuen Alice. Everything was peace and quite. Everything was-

_BAM!_

The door slammed open.

"NATSUME-SAMA! PLEASE MARRY ME!"

"KYAA! NATSUME LOOKED AT ME!"

"NO, HE LOOKED AT ME!"

"NATSUME-SAMA AND RUKA-KUN! WE LOVE YOU!"

Now _that_was a normal morning at the academy. Girls were blushing and waving, screaming and shouting. Only our two hottest boys in the academy could make the girls react like this. Only Natsume and Ruka could make the girls sway or faint at the bottom of their feet.

But only one girl in the class was left unfazed. That girl was Hotaru Imai. And maybe Anna Umenomiya was to busy talking to Nonoko Ogasawara about their crushes, Kokoro Yome and Yuu Tobita.

"BACK OFF! HE BELONGS TO THE ONE AND ONLY... ME, SUMIRE SHOUDA!"

_'There she goes again,' _the gang thought. How many times had she said that. After saying it many times, how can she not get tired of it.

"Who says that I'm yours," Natsume said harshly and send her a glare. He was not in a mood for fangirls right now. Not now, not ever. He was especially grumpy this morning because he couldn't remember a thing about last night. He had this strange dream that felt so real.

The others, too, had thought that yesterday night's incident was a dream so they decided to leave it alone.

Natsume walked over to his seat. And Ruka looked around for Mikan. He was worried that Mikan might be late because today's teacher was Jinno... aka Jinjin. jinny or frog man **(i just like making up names for Jinno--sensei)**. And Hotaru was, as usual, working on a new invention.

_BAM!_

The door this time was kicked open. JinJin... cough... I mean Jinno-sensei was not going to be happy about this.

A girl, wearing a school uniform, was standing in front of the door. Her hair was black with some aburn highlights but her eyes remained golden brown. She was barely recognizable.

"Ohayo," said the girl. Her voice was soft and cute. She looked like... She looked like... she looked liked... then it hit them.

"EHHHHH!! SAKURA-CHAN!" The whole class screamed.

And yes, she was indeed Mikan Sakura. She just gave a slight nod, which made her look cute. And it seemed that she had shrinked a bit.

Last week she had transferred back in, she was cold, yet beautiful. Before she went to Alice Academy in America, she was loud and impatient but still she was cheery and bubbly. Her smile could have brought the whole world happiness. Now, standing before them was a beautiful yet cute but emotionless, small girl who had black hair with auburn highlights but still her eyes remained golden brown.

She walked- not run- towards Hotaru and whispered "Come to my room at 7. I will explain everything. Bring the others if you want." She walked to her rightful seat near the window, tookout a book and read. Actual reading was what Mikanwas doing. She was reading a big book on how to classify the animal kingdom. The book was in... in ... ENGLISH!

The class quiet down and everyone resumed to what they were doing.

"NATSUME-SAMA!! I LOVE YOU!"

"RUKA-SAMA! YOU'RE SO CUTE!

"NATSUME-SAMA! YOU'RE SO HOT. I LOVE YOU!"

"RUKA-KUN, WE LO-" and the fangirls were cut off with a loud _BOOM!_

"I can't get any peace and quiet around here." Mikan was annoyed by the fangirlsactions and screaming as she tried to read a book. "I'm leaving. JinJin's gonna be here soon and you'll all get in trouble if you don't quiet down." Her voice was soft yet powerful.

She walked towards the door with her big book under her arm.

"Matte, Sakura. What makes you think you're anymore special than us that you could skip class?" a girl said. Mikan did not answer.

"Ooo... Sakura thinks she more special than us. Don't think that even if you're a multi-alice user. Or did you just became a b!tch over five years?" another fangirl mocked.

"Yeah! You're 'all that' just because you read English, your brother is Persona and you use to go out with our dear, dear, dear, dea-"

"Get to the point," Mikan cut her off. "I have a book to read."

"Fine, just because you used to date our dear Natsume, doesn't mean you can do whatever you want. How did it felt when he dumped you?"

That was hard on Mikan.

_'How did it felt when he dumped you?_

_When he dumped you?_

_He dumped you.'_

The words kept replaying in her head. The words of sadness. She felt tears trying to pushed their way out but she pushed it back in. The memories, the words, the time... it all came back to her.

_'I don't ever want to see your face again, ugly.' with that he walked out of the tree's shelter, in the rain. His back was all she could see.' _

_'He left me. He left me. That was the first and last relationship I've been in. It was harsh.' _Mikan turned around and faced the group of girls while the other classmates sit and watched the show. What was happening? They don't know. No one knows. Even Natsume sit back and watched.

Mikan's eyes turned from golden brown to black. She was in her "Yuki" form. The Mikan they once knew would never come back. Because after the incomplete, first stage of awakening, after all that has happened, Mikan was no more. Now, she was only Miyuki. and she would appreciate it if you call her day.

_'Yuki, I can do it right. Then after, can I be friends with my old friends.'_Mikan thought. It was like any other thought, or so would you think. She was just simply talking to someone; someone that will-in the future- posses her body.

_'Yes, fire or ice?'_

_'Maybe both?' _

_'ok'_

She lifted her arms up, ready to do something, anything. Just then, a voice entered the room.

"Sakura, do you think I would let you get away with bullying others with your alice?" Jinno-sensei was standing in front of the doorway.

"JinJin. This is my first week back to school. I don't bully people with my alice as much as you do. I don't bully people at all," Mikan said in matter-a-factly tone.

A vein popped from Jinno-sensei's head. "THAT'S IT, SAKURA! DETENTION!" but Mikan ignored it and continued to walk towards. Another vein popped.

"SAKURA! I SAID DETENTION!" screeched Jino.

Just as she was about to pass Jinno-sensei, she was stopped by the horrible voice.

Mikan shot the frog-lover a glare. "I don't have time," she said in her most deadliest voice. Then, she jumped up that she reached Jinno's ear level, leaned in and whispered.

"I can do more things to you than you could to me... Jinny." She smirked. Then, she lifted herself to do a flip over Jinno-sensei, using the poor... not so poor teacher as a stand. Mikan landed safely on the ground.

Mikan walked through the door and closed it with one book in her arm, leaving the shocked Jinno-sensei behind.

Yup, that's one point for her and none for Jinno.

**At the Sakura tree:**

It was a bright day. The sky was blue. The sun was shining and the birds sang.

Mikan leaned against her favourite tree and started to read. Well, not really reading; just thinking. She was thinking of how she needed to move on and just... continue to be normal friends with Natsume.

_'Maybe I should... I don't know. My heart doesn't know the answer. It's better to be his friend so I don't have to be hurt again," _She thought.

Suddenly, a shadow appeared from behind her. The aura was unfamiliar.

"Who are you and what do you want?" snapped Mikan.

"Um... do you know where class 2-B is?"

_'My class... interesting.'_

Mikan lifted her head only to see a girl about her age with shoulder-length brown hair. She was smiling brightly.

"Come on... I'll take you there. It's break anyways," Mikan offered.

She stood up and began to walk. The school was just next to door. They were talking. Well, actually, the girl was talking. Then, they were there.

**Class 2-B:**

_Slam!_

The door slammed open and everyone stopped what there were doing. Unexpectedly, they found Mikan standing in front of the doorway.

"Oi, Polka! Where were you?" The question cam from Natsume.

"Out. Sakura tree. You could've been there too, you know," Mikan answered.

_BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!_

Hotaru shot her baka gun at Mikan for no reason. Being a weapon for the school, she sensed it and dodged it with her swift moves.

"Hotaru, what was that for?"

"I thought you missed it, Baka!" was the answer from Hotaru.

Mikan smiled. She looked happy enough but in their eyes, her eyes remained emotionless.

"Ahem!" The girl that Mikan was bringing to class coughed. She didn't like being ignored.

"Oi, people. Where's Naru?" Mikan opened her mouth but it isn't her voice that came out. It was Koko's. She had forgotten to use her Nullification alice.

"Koko," Mikan sounded calm but that only made her sound angry, "if you ever listen to my thoughts again, you'll be an icicle."

"Wait, an icicle? You don't have that alice," Anna stated.

"You don't want to try m-"

"Ahem!" The girl said louder.

"Sorry, Lets get going." And with that, they went out of the room. The gang didn't even get to look at the girl. They only saw her back and they were gone.

**A while later in the class Narumi's teaching:**

"Ohayo Minna!!" said the ever so cheery- and gay or maybe not- Narumi-sensei. "Today, we have-"

"A NEW CLASSMATE WHO IS A GIRL!" Narumi got cut off by Koko. He was excited because the new classmate was a GIRL!! A Girl!!

"Thats right, minna," Narumi continued talking after being cut off by Koko, "Lets welcome Luna Koizumi!"

Then, the girl which Mikan led, walked into the room. The first thing she set her eyes on? Natsume Hyuuga.

No one knows, but the real trouble starts here.

* * *

**So how was-- was it? (nervous) Is it ok?? Plz tell me it's ok. I'm trying my best here. Plz tell me this chap's long enough!!**

**Anyways... tell the truth. Flames are accepted.**

**Also, plz vote on my poll... i really need voters.**

**One last thing, I... I made a new oneshot called 'Once upon a time', plz read it!!**

**Have a nice summer and don't forget to brush ur teeth after u eat candy!! (take that as an advice from me)**

**mchii...**


	13. The explaination

**Hey!** **If this was a long wait, I apologize. My summer school finally ended but i didn't have much of a writers spirit. And to add on top of that... I'm a slow typer so I hope you forgive me!!**

Before I start, I would like to thank:

**chris3169512- maybe she is or mayb shes not... but Luna in the Manga is a f#cking, d+mn b-tch... and the principal is a son of a b-tch... don't swear this much at home... i swear cuz its making me mad...**

**mangaluver123- Thanks for reviewing! haven't talked 2 u in a long time!**

**xXOarangsakuraXx- sooo ur saying its not interesting when luna doesn't come?? (watery eyes)... Jk... srry... just want 2 do that :D**

**Animecherryblossem33- i kno... i hate luna also... Thanks for ur compliment and review!**

**xXStarryangelzXx- thanks for reviewing!**

**kbrand- :D thanx for ur review!**

**XKasumiX - thanks for stating ur honest opinion and srry again if i kinda freaked out on u.**

**Snowflaked Angel- YAY!! U finally reviewed.. so happy! :D**

**R3ig3N- H1m3- thanks for reviewing for all my chaps + my oneshots. Thank you for supporting me and being my new friend! :D**

**dominiqueanne- i do too... thanks for reviewing.**

**nAughtyhAzel14344- thank you for reviewing again! U really say things that makes me happy!! Im soooo happy to know u like my stories! Also, keep reading, u'll know till the end. **

**Alwaysbtheir- um...u won't hate me if I make Mikan suffer a bit will u?? Plz don't hate me!**

**iimAdOrKabLe- Im not sure wat colour hair she has... thanks for reviewing!**

Thank you for reviewing! Silent readers, Thank you for reading! And thank you for those who added me to their favourite author/ author alert list or/and added this story to their favourite story/ story alert list!

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen alice!!_

_**Enjoy this chap!**_

* * *

"Thats right, minna," Narumi continued talking after being cut off by Koko, "Lets welcome Luna Koizumi!"

Then, the girl which Mikan led, walked into the room. The first thing she set her eyes on? Natsume Hyuuga.

No one knows, but the real trouble starts here.

**Chapter 13 (My favorite number... for some reason. Also considered as an unlucky number... no wonder i'm so unlucky... anyways continue with the story!):**

"Mikan-chan!" Luna squealed **(ugh... makes me puke.. acting nice...or not. U'll c in further chaps)**as she ran to Mikan.

Mikan, oblivious to her surroundings, kept her head resting on her desk while looking out the window, thinking.

_'School is boring. When is it going to end? Ugh... we have Jin-jin sensei first block tomorrow morning. Maybe I should use my ice- Koko, one more step further into my mind and you'll regret it very-'_

**(she was so into thinking, she forgot about her nullification alice.)**

"MIKAN-CHAN!" Luna **(like I've said last chap)**doesn't like to be ignored. The noise she made was louder than what Mikan use to make.

Mikan turned her head as Natsume peered over his manga.

"Oi, baka. You make my ears bleed," They stated. They looked at each other then, looked back at Luna.

"Mou, I'm not a baka!" She complained.

Mikan looked at her from top to bottom. Luna's uniform was neat andtidy. She had strawberry-blond, shoulder-length hair and pink, glossy lips. She wore a huge grin on her face. Her blue eyes blinked in innocence **(cough)**... just as Mikan did before.

"Who are you and How do you know my name?" Mikan stated. She didn't ask. She stated it like a sentence.

Luna's facial expression turned into a face of disappointment. Then, she began to sob.

"WAHHHHHHHH! I'M THE GIRL YOU LED REMEMBER? WAAAAH! NARUMI THANKED YOU FOR BRINGING ME TO HER-- I MEAN HIM-"

"HEY! I heard that!" Narumi-sensei shouted... only to be ignored.

"AND THEN THAT'S HOW I HEARD YOUR NAME! HOW COULD YOU FORGET ME, MI-"

_You're so noisy!_

Luna dropped on the ground, unconscious.

Everyone in the room looked at Hotaru , then at Luna, then back again to Hotaru.

Hotaru looked up from her invention, only to realize that all her fellow classmates were staring at her.

"What," She asked. Some sweat dropped but they backed away without saying anything. Our class inventor resumed working on her invention.

Mikan hold out her five fingers and started to count. Many were wondering what she was doing.

"In 5," She started.

"4," They all hoped nothing would happen but all leaned in.

"3,

2,

1," She finished counting. As soon as she reached one, Luna popped up, grabbed her shoulders and began to shake her.

"WHY!! WHY DID YOU DO THAT? HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO YOUR NEW FRIEND?" she shouted.

"Drama queen," was only her only reply. "Who said you were my friend?"

Then, Mikan faced the other people. "Invention #1, The noisy needle. Prevents people from being noisy. Shoot them and they'll become unconscious. Selling for 1,500 rabbits. All money goes to my partner, Hotaru Imai."

That was end of the advertisement. Hotaru looked at Mikan and mouthed "Thank you". Mikan mouthed back "Your welcome".

As the day went on, Mikan felt nothing but boredom... and annoyance. Luna had reminded her so much of her past self. She wanted to cry but she couldn't. She was not going to risk humiliation.

Luna had became Natsume's new partner and Mikan had to stick with Ruka and Hotaru.

She even heard Natsume always teasing Luna about her underwear patterns. Then, Luna would reply with a familiar outburst screaming "Pervert" or "I HAVE A NAME!".

Soon enough, she became friends with everyone in just one day, even her old friends. She was really "Mikan" the 2nd. Whenever they see Luna, they would see what Mikan use to be. Yet, still, they love Mikan just the same... but not for long.

**(fast forward... since i have nothing to write about)**

**Around 7 o' clock:**

Coming out from her bath, she grabbed her towel and wiped her wet, black, not to mention long hair. She got dress and came out of the bathroom.

She gave out a sigh and walked towards her glass door, leading to the balcony.

Mikan leaned on the wall beside it and looked up at the glowing, bright moon. Pink, translucent curtains attached to the window (door, or whatever you call it) flew in one direction as a slight breeze sneaked into the room through the opened window.

Still staring at the moon, she lifted her hands and gently rested her hands on the glass where the moon seems to be. It was as if she was reaching for it, longing to be sucked in and never coming out.

_'The moon, the glowing light in the dark night. It can only drag you out of darkness," _She began to think. _"I wonder how life would be if I'd never fallen for Natsume. Then, would I never be hurt like I am now? I couldn't help falling for him, but what if he left after we saved Aoi? No, how bout if I never did follow Hotaru here? Would I- _

_Ding, ding, ding!_

The sound ruined her thoughts. She gave another sigh and quickly opened the door before Hotaru breaks her door... again.

"Baka, you owe me 100 rabbits for making me wait for so long," was the first thing Hotaru had said.

"Mou, it was only 3 seconds and I helped you make money," whined Mikan.

Hotaru went into Mikan's special star room. It was like a mini apartment. Only, there are no rooms, except the closet, washroom and kitchen.

**I'm going to stop here for a couple of minutes to describe the room design.**

The room is facing on your left. Natsume's is on the right. Anyways, you go through the door. On the right was the kitchen, on the left was a cloak closet. You move further in, On the left is a hallway, leading to the bathroom. If not, go straight and you'll see the bedroom itself. Only the top of the bed was leaning again the left wall. You know... as in the place where you always place all you pillows and rest you head.

Beside the bed is a little table where Mikan put her stuff. Then, facing straight ahead is the balcony.

On the opposite wall, there is a small walk in closet. Beside the closet, is a huge computer set.

**Now let's move on with the story k?**

Hotaru made her way to Mikan's bed. It had many pillows on it. It was red but with many shades of pink. She sat on the soft yet huge bed.

"You guys can come in you know," Mikan said. The rest of the gang peered from over a wall they were hiding from. Quickly, they went in the room.

Mikan sat on her bed while the other's -Koko, Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Ruka, and Natsume- sat on the floor and observed her.

Her black hair was let down as it reflected the light. She was only wearing a pink tank top and red shorts. **(what's with me and red/pink... i srsly don't kno.)**

In the boys'... well... in Natsume's eyes, she looked hot. But...

"For Pete's sake, Mikan. It's fall-almost-winter. Aren't you cold?" Anna asked.

Mikan just shugged. Then, a miracle happend. Mikan... she... she... SMILED!! She haven't smiled in a long time.

"I missed you guys," was the only thing she had said.

Anna, Nonoko, and most of the gang jumped on her.

Mikan let out a tingly laugh. It's been a long time since she laughed also. Suddenly, her face turned serious.

"I have something to tell you guys," She said.

"What is it Mikan-chan?" Yuu asked. He'd been standing on the sidewalk all this time because he didn't have enough courage to cross the road. Andnow, knowing his old friend Mikan is on the other side, he finally did.

"First first's, Why the hell is Permy here?" Mikan sipped a cup of water that appeared magically.

"Because I'm dating Koko." Mikan threatened to spit out her sip of water.

"Weren't you obsessed with your 'Natsume-sama'?" She mocked as she pointed at Natsume, who was apparently not listening at all.

"People change," Sumire shrugged.

Mikan caught a sad look on Anna's face. She decided to discuss it with her later.

"Second question. Why is Nastsume here?"

"Heh... Not Hyuuga anymore?" Natsume said.

"Forget that I ever even asked," Mikan rolled her eyes. But she continued talking. "Ok, the reason Why I asked you to come here today is because - wait, correction- I asked Hotaru to come and maybe bring you here too is because I have something to tell you. I will explain whatever you want to know."

"Why did you go away without telling us?" asked Nonoko.

"I decided to become a different person after Natsume dumped me." Natsume's ears perked up after hearing his name.

Mikan sighed then continued, "The principle gave me an invitation to go Alice academy in America so I could perfect my other alice. I guess... I was so upset that I didn't tell you guys. I'm really, truly sorry."

Mikan gave a sincere look.

"Mikan-chan, what is your other alice?" Anna asked.

"I found out that I have another alice of Copy. I could copy whatever alice I want and it would not affect other people nor will it harm them. I have already copied the alices of students' here and Alice Academy **(might i remind yout that Alice academy is **_**only**_**for America whereas Gakuen Alice is for Japan)**."

"How was you life over there? Did you miss any of us?" Those where two suprising questions coming from the one called Permy... cough I mean... Sumire.

"My life... I started taking missions 3 years ago and I got the highest marks in the whole school. Until then, I'd been just training with my Nullification alice. Now, I could do so much more than I could ever imagine."

The others were listening intently. They had never thought that the biggest idiot in world history could get the highest mark... or so they thought. They continued to listen.

"Honestly, I didn't know what to do around that time." She gave a sad smile as she recalled her memories which were difficult to endure. "After I left, I worked hard to perfect my alices. But as the days go on, I didn't know if it was worth it: changing because someone dumped me. I didn't know if life was worth what I had to endure. And after grandpa had died, I didn't know more. From then on, I started going on Missions. Persona had trained me. It shocked me even more to know that he was my brother. I had to seal my emotions away for the sake of everything."

It seemed like she was talking to herself. A tear dropped from her eye. Then, there was no more. This was the only one time that she had- no- chose to release her emotions that had once been sealed.

They pitied Mikan. But it was not pity that she needed, it was love. **(Did i say this b4?)** It was love she needed to be brought back to the real world where she had once been.

Silence lingered after she had stopped speaking.

"Then, show us," Hotaru spoke, "Show us the Mikan that you had once been before you decided to endure everything by yourself."

A sudden movement came. Mikan hugged Hotaru, who was beside her, and cried her eyes out like she never did before.

The others cried for her. Correction: the more emotional part of the group did. But, Natsume just had to ruin the moment.

"Why is your hair black? What happened last night? The others had the same dream as me. Why did you faint?" That was sure a mouthful coming from Natsume.

"Somethings are meant to be a secret," She sighed. "I can't answer you right now, but sooner or later you'll know. I fainted because of alices overuse.

"It's getting late right now. I think it's about time for you should leave. Anna, can I talk for a minute?" Mikan held Anna's arm.

"Sure!"

When the others have left, Mikan got straight to the point.

"Anna, if you don't want to tell me, you don't want to. But, are you upset that Koko and Permy are dating?"

Anna stiffened. She didn't know what to say. Nor did she know what to do. Tears came out of her eyes and her voice cracked. She didn't want to talk about it right now.

"I'm sorry, Mikan-chan," She said, "I d-don't want to talk about it r-right now."

Her voice was shaky. Luckily, Mikan knew more than to force out the truth out of Anna.

"It's ok. Tell me when you feel like it, ok?"

Anna nodded in response.

"It's getting late now. I think you should go."

Anna went through the door and closed it behind her. But, before she did, she whispered something. "Thank you, Mikan."

Mikan heard and just smiled.

After Anna had left, she let herself fall down on her bed. She covered her eyes and cried. Hoped she haven't told to much to them.

There was a tree outside in the dark night near the window. A shadow of a stranger had shown but went unnoticed by the crying Mikan.

"I'll make your life as miserable as hell, Mikan Sakura." And with that, the stranger smirked and left.

* * *

**How was it? Good? Bad? I really need a honest opinion. Plz give a review!**

**O... new news: Im making a seqeulto Once upon a time with my friend on fanfic. Its going to be in my account. Hope you will read it when it comes out!!**

**Have a NICE day!! :D**

**mchii... **


	14. Luna's true form in what she saw

**Hi! **

_**Note: I'm really srry to Tsubasa, and Misaki fans that I didn't put them in there. Let's just say they graduated... plz don't hate me for it. Also, to Youichi fans, I'm going to put Youichi as a really really minor charater... so i'm really srry**_.

Before I start, I would like to thank:

**dominiqueanne - there's a question I wanna ask... Who doesn't hate Luna?**

**XKasumiX - thx for ur compliment!**

**catheriney2004 - thanking you x2. :D thank you for reviewing chap 1 and 8. I'm so happy that you said you love this story.**

**iimAdOrKabLe - i'm really srry i put Koko together with Sumire for 1 chapter... Anyways... i kinda like to follow the story. Kinda.**

**Animecherryblossem33 - :D Thank you for your compliments. I'm really glad that you liked the previous chap.**

**sternenhagel - Sempai! What if Natsume is under the spell of someone who wants to hurt Mikan?**

**UnreadableMe - Thank you for your review! **

**mangaluver123 - Srry... like i said, i'm really srry for those who like AnnaxKoko, but if you read this chap, I did make it all better :D**

**death's haunting lullaby - yah, true. Just to make all the students turn on her... Make her life more and more like hell. Thank you for the compliment and the review!**

**Alwaysbtheir - Thanks!! I guarantee that Luna will suffer from a slow and painful death. MWHAHAHAHA...ok that's enough.**

**Honey R.K - Thanks for your opinion. I really get that a lot.. :D I should really type it down rite?**

**chris3169512 - Nooooo... the old Mikan is... not back. Yah... I wanna kill whoever wants to hurt Mikan... but since i'm the author.. i'll make Yuki kill her :D**

**amber gray - Thank you sooooo much for you reviews and compliment. I really like fantasy too... :D**

**kbrand- thanks for you review.**

Thank you other people for putting this story on favourites or story alert. Thank you to the others for putting me on their Favourite author list or author alert!

_I fully dedicate this chapter to Alwaysbtheir for helping me with my writers' block!_

**One more thing that I always get tired of talking about... I do not own Gakuen Alice. **

"I'll make your life as miserable as hell, Mikan Sakura." And with that, the stranger smirked and left.

**Chapter 14:**

Mikan stared at the bright moon in the darkness as she was slowly being forgotten.

_"Hey, Mikan-chan! Guess what! Anna said._ She remembers her cheery voice as she explained the situation. Well, not so much explained.

_"Luna. She helped me with my problems! It seems like the scene I watched was just fake-_

_"Wait, what scene?" Mikan had asked._

_"No, it's nothing. Anyways, Koko said he had always loved me... He was only using Sumire to make me jealous!"_

_Wanting to know, Mikan had felt disappointed that Anna had told Luna instead of her. Weren't they suppose to be friends? But..._

She rested her head on one of her hands, placed her elbow on the handrail **(I think that's what's it's called)** and leaned forward. With the moon staring back at her, she sighed.

For all she knew, there was no light like the moon in her life, only the darkness of the night. Her life couldn't get any worst.

_"I respect your decision," She had said._

_"Huh? Luna, did you hear something. Hey, Mikan, did you?" Anna asked. "Never mind. Me and Luna are going to shop with Nonoko and Yuu."_

_"Wait, why is Yuu with you then?"_

_"It turns out that Nonoko liked Yuu all along, and Yuu liked Nonoko. Luna brought them together! Koko's coming along too!" With that, she grabbed Luna and walked the opposite way as Mikan would have gone. _

She felt a short pang in the heart. What was it?

_'Jealousy? Jealous of what? My friends doing things with other people and not with me? No, that's not it. But there is something I should be is jealous of. Something... I don't know._

_'Loneliness? Am I really that lonely?' _She thought.

But she was. She was lonely that her friends are hanging out with someone who replaced her in their hearts.

She sighed again. Why does life have to be so cruel?

_It was a fine morning at school. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping. It was a very peaceful morning indeed..._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_--_

_-.-.-.-.-._

_NOT!_

_Class 2-b was chaos. They've lost the money they fun raised from other classes to improve learning environment._

_Mikan had just walked through the door with her usual facial expression._

_SLAM!_

_Mikan was just slapped on the face so hard she fell on the ground._

_"Why the hell did you do that for," She shouted._

_The girl who just slapped her shouted "Where is the money?"_

_"What the heck are you talking about?" _

_"Don't play stupid. Koizumi-san said you stole it! She watched you!"_

_"I don't know where it is." Mikan didn't like being suspected. She was telling the truth... but no one beleived her. She glared at Luna._

_Just when the girl was about the slap Mikan again, Hotaru stopped her._

_Mikan just hoped her best friend would believer her but... but... but..._

_Mikan coughed. Not only did Hotaru did not believe her, she kicked her and pointed her baka gun at her._

_"Baka, tell me the truth right now." She ordered._

_"I am. You're my best friend. How can you not believe me?!" She was on the verge of tears. She didn't want her friends to not believe her. _

_She fell on the ground. Hotaru had slapped her. _

_"You're the one to talk. I did believe you! You broke my trust. I believed you wouldn't go away, and yet, you did!" She screamed._

_The classmates looked at her. _

_"You're despicable," a random girl spat at Mikan._

_"Yah. How low can you get?" Another girl had said. "Trying to blame Koizumi-san on stealing the money."_

She sighed. No one had believed her. She was the loner of the class and no longer liked by others. Instead, she was despised.

A gentle wind blew by. While making Mikan's brown highlighted, black hair sway, it made soft noises as if it was music only made to be listened by Mikan.

_She scanned around the room for help. No one. None of her so-called friends were looking at Mikan except Hotaru, whose done nothing but hit her. Her eyes landed on Luna._

_She was pretty, petit. Innocent? Not! _

_It was clearly shone in her eyes when Mikan looked at it. She found this amusing. Her eyes filled with fake pity. To others, she hid the amusement well as she looked back at Mikan. Then... she smirked. _

_"Hey, hey! It's not Mikan-chan's fault," She said. Being a good liar she was, she decide to add on to it. _

_"Luna-chan, you're too nice and innocent. These kind of savages cannot be forgiven," Nonoko pointed at Mikan. The others nodded in agreement. _

_Ouch. That hurts._

_"It's ok," Luna said, still smiling... or rather, trying to hid her smirk. "I found the money."_

_The class looked at her in amazement. _

_The room was filled with "Luna-chan, you are so amazing" or "Koizumi-san, you're so nice!" or something along the lines. _

_Hotaru gave Mikan one last kick before going to Luna._

_Luna eyed Mikan and walked over where she laid. The others were busy counting the money. _

_"AAAH!" Luna scremed like she's just fell on her butt. The others saw and rushed over. _

_"Oh my god, are you ok?" Anna asked. _

_Luna's eyes were filled with fake tears. "I- sob- just wanted to help Mikan-chan. Why did she push me away?" She cried._

_Mikan eyes widened. She didn't want to lose to Luna. To do that, she gathered all her courage and stood up with her bangs covering her eyes. When they finally did look into her eyes, it was black. Pitch black._

"_Luna Koizumi, you're lies and improbity will some day repay you. I warn you now to beware and don't get caught up in your own lies." Mikan had said. And then she ran out the door. _

It wasn't really Mikan that said it. She knew. At that moment, Yuki took over. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't do anything.

_You were just like your mother. I will make you life miserable just like she did to me. I will take him away from you._

Her words kept ringing in Mikan's head. It was confusing yet she kind of understand. But it was also sad.

Tomorrow will be Natsume's birthday party. She already had a gift for him but she didn't know if he would accept it.

Mikan had always loved him. And she will always.

With that thought, she went back inside.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**The next day:**

Everybody seems to like picking on Mikan. They threw useless trash and insults at her: Called her a liar or stealer and such. Even the teachers, except Persona, do as they wish to Mikan.

"Mikan!" Jinno-sensei screamed at the non-paying attention girl. She wasn't listening but reading and continued doing her own stuff. But when she heard her name, she glared at Jinny-- Jinno-sensei.

"I prefer you call me Miyuki," She said.

"Like I will," Jinno retorted, "Come and solve this question."

The frog-lover wrote an 2 Latin words on the board. "Read out the words and tell me the meaning of it."

"I believe this is math class, NOT Latin or English. Do we even have Latin class here in Japan? And I believe that Math have nothing to do with English," Mikan stated.

Jinno-sensei flushed in embarrassment. "J-just do i-it, Sakura, or I will take away a star from you," he threatened.

"Very well. Carpe Diem, seize the day."

She left Jinny shocked. Then she jumped out the window with no regrets.

"SAKURA MIKAN! YOU BETTER GET BACK HERE!" Was all that she heard.

For the whole day, she wasn't seen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Later on that day:**

She walked like she had no care in the world as her school mates throw insults at her and gossip about her.

"Hey, have you heard?" a random girl said.

"Heard what?" random girl #2 asked.

"She's a freaking slut who uses her brother's power to get out of this school and 'do it' with new boys each week."

"No way," screamed another random girl who was not in the conversation.

"Yes way!"

She did not like these rumours. So she approached them as asked "Who told you that?"

"L-lu-lun--Luna-san did," the girls stuttered. Standing in front of them is the devil herself... or what looked like the devil herself/ himself. Mikan created a very dangerous aura around her.

"I'm not a freakin slut, got that?!' She lost her cool.

"o-o-ok..."

And they scattered off.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**With Natsume:**

Everything was peaceful and quiet under 'his' Sakura tree. With his manga pages splited in half on top of his face, he began to think. Thinking about Luna and Mikan. It was true. Somethings were meant to be a secret. That's why he had broke up with her. Somethings, for him, are never meant to be told.

"Natsume!" Luna shouted at him. "Happy birthday!" She gave him a big grin. There goes his peace and quiet.

". . . . . "

"Natsume, talk to me," She said in the same voice Mikan used to say.

"Oi, Polka, there are two things i need to say: first) you're so annoying and you remind me of someone, second) where's my present?"

"Natsume, I have a name. Since it's your birthday, I'll forgive you this once." She calmly said.

Suddenly, a scene flashed in his head.

_"Natsume, I have a name, and since it's you birthday today, I'll will forgive you just this once!" Mikan had once said. They were under the Sakura tree. _

_"Hn. Watever, Idiot ... or would you like me to call you Polka again?" He smirked. _

_"THAT'S IT, NATSUME! YOU ARE THE BIGGEST PERVERT AND THE WORST BOYFRIEND I'VE EVER MET!" She screamed, angrily and got ready to leave. _

_But Natsume wouldn't allow it. He wouldn't allow Mikan to leave his sight. To do so, he grabbed her wrist, turned her around to face him, and hugged her. _

_"But you are my idiot," He whispered._

_And they shared a passionate kiss._

"-sume, NATSUME!" Natsume snapped out of his thoughts. "You weren't listening what I was saying weren't you?"

"huh, what?"

"I SAID... You _have _to come to the party today. Ok?" Luna asked with a gigantic smile.

"Hn. Whatever."

"And for your gift," She said as she leaned in...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After dealing with the gossipers, she was annoyed. She wanted to calm her nerves by sitting down and read. If she wasn't thinking of happy thoughts, she would've burned their hair off.

To forget everything, she decided get some peace and quiet. The only place she could do that is at the Sakura tree.

Making sure no one was looking, she teleported.

Once she got there, she was planning to settle down but she saw shadows. And she made the wrong decision. As they say, 'Curiosity kills the cat'.

She peered over the tree a bit and what does she see?

'Curiousity kills the cat but satisfaction brings it back' right?

Wrong.

She saw something that would determine just how much she loved _him_ and it was in a way that would break her heart.

Her eyes widened in dismay. Her heart wanted to break but it couldn't. Yuki was going to prevent that. She slowly backed away.

_Snap!_

She stepped on a twig. She turned around and ran. She couldn't stand it. Tears were flowing out of her eyes.

Natsume saw her. Saw the tears she cried. Wanted to stop her from leaving. He tried grabbing her wrist but Luna didn't let him.

"Mikan! Wait, let me explain!" Was the last thing Mikan heard before she was in some place she was sure no one can find her.

"Mikan nee-chan, dou shita no (what's wrong)?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_'1,_

_2,_

_3,_

_Mikan Sakura,_

_This is I want you to see._

_Because of what I planned, _

_from where you will stand,_

_I will take him away from you with my very own hands._

* * *

**How was it? Srry for the boring chap. And any grammar and spelling mistakes. But how was it?**

**I'm getting bored of always sticking to one story so i'm going 2 end this in a couple chaps so i can move on to my other ideas. **

**Also, please read 'When death leaves us a heartache no on can heal' in my account. But i'm working on it with Alwaysbtheir. It's a sequel to 'Once upon a time'.**

**Have a nice summer!**

**mchii...**


	15. exposed

**Hey! Srry i took so long. I finished with chapter 15 but it deleted due to an error so i had to type it again... but i had writers' block. But now, i'm back with a longer chap 15! Aren't you happy?**

**I would like to give a special thx to those who reviewed:**

Alwaysbtheir- U kno, banging ur head on the table would hurt... and i'm srry i made u sad... really srry.

dominigueanne- thx... i think so too. :D

camilledimasangal - everyone hates her... Thx for ur review! :D

chris3169512- wow... didn't know u have that much of imagination xD 2 bad i'm not gonna make her do that

mangaluver123- ... I'm srry... I got u worked up didn't i?

XKasumiX- srry if i'm slow... i just don't know what to typed... Correction: i DIDN'T know what to type.

animeaddict09: thx

UnreadableMe- i know luna should die but that will ruin the story... xD

AmutoFanx3 - thx for ur suggestion... and thx for liking my story.

Evilgirl- anon. srry... i don't think that will happen... I'm going to finish this story very soon

kae1523mae - uh... thx i guess... -"

Animecherryblossem33- ... uh... sure... I know... Luna's evil.. everyone hates her... but thx... ur no longer talking bout my grammar tho?

joanxyla- anon. too bad Luna's a fictional character... if she was real... i would pay someone to kill her.

amber gray- ... i'm srry... and thx...

OoOKyashii TenshiOoO- i'm srry I made you cry...

kemcat16- thx! :D

4ever-disturbed - srry... i described a fake song...

iimAdOrKabLe- i kno... poor Mikan rite?

**Now that's done, i'm srry for those whose got worked up on this story... srry.. And another special thx for those who added me or my stories in favs and story alert...**

**Another thx... for silent readers... for silently supporting me xD **

_**I don't own gakuen alice!! or the song I used...**_

Legend:

"Talking"

_'thinking' or dreaming._

_**Song lyrics  
**_translation

**(author notes)**

_Flashback_

_**I dedicate this chapter to XxHolyTenshixX for introducing me to songs that gave me a great idea for this story...**_

_**And i also dedicate this chapter to Alwaysbtheir... and the rest of my friends. Also, khatzie... my new and first nee-chan!! :D**_

And that's all... plz enjoy :D

* * *

**Chapter 15:**

_Plunged into the lake below, wearing plain, white dress. The moon shined upon her beauty. _

_She opened her eyes, revealing her golden orbs and stared at the image above her. A boy stood on her balcony in which she jumped from. His raven hair and crimson orbs.. Something recognizable about him; her love. She reached out with one arm. She wished she could hug him, hold him tight, talk to him. But, she could only look at him._

_Then, a girl came into the picture. For one moment, the image was unclear. In another, it became clearer. She watched the scene before her. She watched the person she loved embrace the girl. Her strawberry-blond hair and her pink, glossed lips. The person who sworn to ruin her life, and she did. _

_Her auburn hair flowed with the movement of water. She sank deeper and deeper. She sank deeper into sorrow, despair. Deeper into the darkness lurking in the sea._

_They kept in that position, the embrace on her balcony and stared back at her. She reached up again. This time, she wanted them to save her. She knew it was highly impossible but she tried. _

_'Good bye, my love,' She mouthed. All the tears she shed. _

_The seemingly easy to breath water turned hard. Hands of the ocean clutched her neck, suffocating her. She choked. But, she never resisted. She remained calm until the darkness came and took her away. _

_She dropped her arms and laid them beside her. She closed her eyes, enjoying her last moment. _

_Everything seemed so deep. She was deep into sorrow and despair of losing him. She was in the deep, dark sea. Deeper into darkness. And now, she was in a never-awakening deep sleep as she felt her love watching her process of dying..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The night was still. Mikan leaned on one side of her bed. The dream she had cost her some tears. It reminded her that she was gently seeping through darkness- no, she was already in the darkness. The darkness that separated her from her loved one. She hugged her pillow tight.

She remembered what she saw this afternoon. Something that hurt her so much. Something that finally made her realized that she really liked him. And, she ran.

_"Mikan nee-chan, dou shita no (what's wrong)?" _

_After running so hard, Mikan was leaning again a brick building. She stared at where the voice was coming from. Right in front of her was Youichi._

_"Ne, onee chan?"_

_"It's nothing," Mikan replied, 'Thank you for asking You-chan, but nothing is wrong." She gave a huge, stupid (fake) grin like how she had before she changed. Before she was heart broken. _

_"Gomen, You-chan," She said, "I have to go now, but thank you."_

_Her voice turned into a whisper as she got up and ran to her dorm, clutching her chest._

_She hugged her pillow from her bed, trying to stop more than a million crystalline drops from flowing out of her eyes, until she fell fast asleep._

She hugged her pillow tighter and glanced at her clock. It was eleven. Still in time to give Natsume his birthday present... but she wasn't going to. She didn't want to see him again. It would only hurt her more.

She got up and went her washroom. She wiped her face with a clean cloth. It felt refreshing. The dried tears that stuck on her face was no longer there.

She changed into her sleeping gown. She couldn't sleep as usual. Plus, she just woke up. Today was just another of her sleepless nights. And doing her usual routine, she walked out onto her balcony.

The night was silent. Well... it was, until she heard giggles.

From afar, she noticed that there were sparks of fireworks in the dark night. She remembered they were holding a birthday party. Everyone of her friends were there. Everyone except Natsume... and Luna.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Everything was quiet and peaceful under his Sakura tree near the dorm. Everything was quiet, but the faint giggles and laughter in the distance disturbed him.

It was his birthday, and Natsume knew a couple things for sure:

1) He didn't want a party

2) his friends might not have noticed he was gone and still are having fun without him and

3) If he was going to have some special reason for a party, he would want to spend it with the person he loved- no, still loves.

It wasn't as if he cared for the second reason though. They were quite far away. They were having fun, and he could care less. He just wanted to be in a place where it was quiet. No friends, no sound, no nothing. Only him, his manga and his sakura tree. **(greedy isn't he?)**

With his manga, splitted pages in half, placed so it was covering a large portion of his face, he began to think. If he could choose how to spend his birthday, he wanted to spend it with 'her. But, it was a sad thing that he knew Mikan hated him for sure. After all... he was the one who did those things to her.

Suddenly, he heard thumping sound. He looked up and saw...

**(me: an angel? or wat looks like an angel in Natsume's eyes? -smirk-**

**Natsume (blush): Watev. Ur stupid.**

**me: fine, i am stupid... but why are you here? I didn't invite anybody.**

**Natsume: cuz ur the author and ur the one typing this convo... Idiot...**

**me: ... Well, basically this convo is worthless then? Enjoy the rest of the story! ... and ur rite -looks down- i'm sorry i'm stupid.**

**Natsume: ...)**

He hid behind the Sakura tree, hoping Mikan wouldn't see him. He watched every one of her movements like a spy would.

He was amazed. Amazed that she could look so angelic. She wore...**(I'm not good in describing clothing. Have you watched Shugo Chara's Amulet Angel character change? Imagine Mikan in it's clothing... I really like it... it's really cute)**.

He was stunned and she was stunning. He watched her as she stared at the bright moon with both of her arms on top on the handrail. Her head rested on hands.

He watched her as she sighed. Her happiness was little and there was nothing she could do about it. All she had was lonliness and jealousy. But Natsume couldn't tell; Natsume couldn't tell anything.

Whether Mikan was happy, or sad, Natsume would always watch over her. But he would not do anything to save her. He would just stand and watch. No matter how others treat her. He would never save her from all those hurtful things that others would do to her, mentally or physically.

He thought he knew everything about her: what she likes, what is she like, what she hates and what she loves the most. He thought he knew how she felt and had felt before. Just everything he thought he knew about her turns out to be little. He knew nothing about Mikan at all. And only now he realized that.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mikan sighed again. She trailed her along the handrail of her balcony.

How had she felt? How did she feel actually? These questions ran across her head and back out again. She didn't think. She simply didn't know the answer.

When she heard what Luna had said, she wasn't surprised of what she planned to do. She endured every hardship. After all, her life is already bad enough as it is.

She only just realized that there was never happiness in her life. Well, there were. It was only before she had changed. Before Yuki and entered her life. More like, before she had fell hard for Natsume.

_'Happiness never last.'_ The word that she kept in her head. It was true. At least for her it was. You strive to continue life but once passed the 'Once upon a time' and the happy times, there might not be a happy ending. There will never be a happy ending for her. That, she knew.

Because of Yuki, she will never have a happy ending. Then again, also because of Yuki, she got a chance to see her friends again, as well as Natsume. No matter how hard it was, she must endure this one in a life time chance that Yuki had given her.

She stared off into the distance. A tune kept running through her head.

"_**Ame ni nureta hoho wa**_," She began singing in a whisper. Then, she sang slightly louder. But, her voice was still soft.  
The faint scent of tears

She missed singing. The song that just imprinted on her mind without a warning. She thought that no one could hear her. She didn't know how wrong she was.

Behind the Sakura tree that was visible to Mikan, hid our favourite fire caster. He was listening to Mikan and watching her every move. To Natsume, Mikan's voice was angelic. An angel's voice. The only voice he wanted to hear.

Mikan closed her eyes as Natsume did also. She clasped her hands together and placed them on the middle of her chest. This was the time to let her emotions out.

_**Namida no ninoi ga shita  
**_On my rain soaked cheeks  
_**Yasashii manazashi no  
**_The warm look on the face  
_**Tabibito  
**_Of travalers

The cloud covered the twinkling jewels and glowing nigh sun in the sky. It began to rain. Not a lot, but only a little. Mikan didn't mind. She could picture her friends running towards shelter. They were having fun together. She could even tell Hotaru was having fun. She knew she could rely on Luna to make them forget about her.

Anna, Nonoko, Hotaru, Ruka, Yuu, Koko... and especially Natsume's smiling faces flashed into her head, one by one. She knew they would have to forget her. No matter how painful it would be for her. She could use Luna as her replacement. After all, she wouldn't want to get close to them then leave them again. And this time, she was sure she wasn't coming back.

A tear dropped from her eye. But how was she so sure it was a tear? It could have been just the rain.

Mikan stood there like a statue... but she continued singing. She just felt like it and didn't know why.

_**Shizuka ni hibiteru  
**_The music from our childhood  
_**Natsukashii ongaku  
**_Faintly echoes in the background  
_**Omoidasenai kioku  
**_The memories I hopelessly try to remember  
_**Samayou  
**_Wander aimlessly

The sound of rain surround Natsume but he didn't failed to listen to Mikan's singing. Suddenly, it hit Natsume. He remembered this song. It was the one from his second gift to Mikan. From the heart shaped music box he gave Mikan. It was considered the first gift because the first gift Natsume gave Mikan was Howalons.

The music box only had the tune. But, Mikan liked it. So, they spent the whole night together writing lyrics for it. They had so much fun.

He tried to remember the time. The time he confessed, the time he brought her music box. He tried to remember Mikan's smiling face. It was only the smiling face of Mikan's that he did not remember. Only because her bright smile was soon replaced by a dark frown.

But he was desperate. Only her stupid grin- what he liked to call it- would cheer him up. Soon, the memories came back to him.

At the same time, Mikan also remembered the gift. She was so happy then. How did it turn out like this?

More tears escaped from her eyes. It seems like she was crying a lot for Natsume today. How did she fall for him so much? She didn't know. She thought that she could finally move one after five years, yet, she hanged on tight. She could do nothing about it now that Natsume had found a new lover. She still loves him dearly.

Right now, the rain was pouring like mad. The atmosphere was depressing but it was just between our two main characters.

Mikan was wet. She was standing on her balcony, actually letting the rain pour on her. Slumping down, she can't take anymore of the pressure.

She knew this song was special to her. It was the only thing that bonded her with Natsume.

She covered her hands with both hands.

'_Natsume is probably somewhere private with Luna_,' Mikan thought. But, she couldn't bare it. She couldn't bare that the person that has captured her heart was in love with someone else. Tears fell.

Tears flowed from her eyes like the river flowed into a body of water. She hopelessly tried to recall her memories. No luck. But soon, like Natsume, she remembered.

_The petals of the Sakura tree was falling. Never-ending. It was peace and quiet. Time seemed to slowed down when Natsume hugged Mikan from her behind. _

_"I love you, polka," Natsume whispered into her ear. Mikan blushed. Was she dreaming? A small breeze blew by, creating a new dance for the grass they step on. Natsume whispered once more. _

_"Give me a chance." It was hard to deny. His voice was seducive. She turned around, looking into his crimson eyes. _

_She switched her view, and the first thing her eyes had landed on was his kissable lips. The lips that allured her to do what she had never purposely done._

_Natsume's eyes widened. Mikan had kissed him._

_He closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss. Slowly, his arms moved its way around Mikan's waist like snakes they were. _

_Her mind went blank. Unaware, Mikan removed her hand from his chest and her arms around Natsume's neck. _

**(Let's not get started on the tounge twisting)**

_A couple seconds later, Mikan pulled away. Natsume wanted more but he stopped himself from doing anything rash._

_"I think," She started to whisper. She sighed and continued, "I-I think I like- y-you too." She stuttered and put her forehead his chest, _

_looking down and blushing._

_Natsume lifted her head. This time, it was his turn to kiss her. He slowly moved his soft lips towards hers and kissed her tenderly._

_Mikan returned the kiss. _

_It was just the most beautiful moment of her life. _

_**Yume wa tobitastsu no chiisana tsubasa de  
**_But with these wings, launched by my dreams  
_**Omoi no kienai basaho made  
**_Over the distant oceans and skies  
_**Futari de  
**_We'll soar together  
_**Tooi umi wo sora koete  
**_To a place where memories never fade

Even though she was crying, she kept her voice steady. Her voice was strong in some parts. In others, it was soft. It was like she was forcing herself to sing and get it over with. She was both strong but weak. Her voice faded away.

She removed her hands from her face and slapped the floor beneath her. The water of the rain splashed her. It hurt but it wouldn't hurt her as much as this. This was painful,

yet that was just a little bruise that she won't cry about.

Now, it was silent except for the rain that continuously pounded on her skin like a never-ending event. Her memories never failed to come back to her. They had so much fun. Together.

_"Oh My, Natsume! I can't believe you actually bought me that!" Mikan squealed of joy._

_She placed her new music box on the table and hugged Natsume like there was never an ending. _

_She wanted the music box ever since this afternoon. When they had gone on a date, Mikan was spotted gawking over the music box._

_Unfortunately, she couldn't afford it and had to go back to the dorm with a sad face which Natsume never liked._

_Seeing that she was this upset, Natsume decided to buy her a surprise._

_Which brings them here now. _

_"Tch, why do you like that old thing anyways?"_

_Being used to Natsume, Mikan answered cheerfully._

_"Because whenever I listen to the music it plays, it brings back memories," Mikan said, "And, I like the tune."_

_Then she got a great idea. "Ne, Natsume? Can we make up lyrics for this song? I have a feeling that it's going to be sad but great!"_

_It was true that an antique could do so much to bond those two together. It took the form of a heart and it was made of wood, but the melody it plays was still so sweet._

_She gave her famous puppy dog eyes which no one could refuse. So, eventually, Natsume gave in and they started. _

_The song was great so far. It was a lot of hard work, but they had fun. They joked around, played around and mixed sentences together to see if the lyrics make sense._

_They were stuck on the last verse. Natsume was the one who thought about it. _

_The last verse had reflected on Natsume's feelings for when he was in the darkness. Soon, they came to a conclusion and looked what at what they wrote on the paper. _

_Especially the verse which Natsume wrote._

_It said:_

_**Kurai yoru no naka de  
**_You light up the way for me

_**Watashi wo terashiteru  
**_In the darkness of night

_**Yasashii manazashi no  
**_Oh, that warm look on

_**anata ni  
**_On your face

_**aitai  
**_I miss you

Mikan barely made out the last word word of the song. She cried and cried. The memory was painful for her. Too painful. Her chest started hurting so the clutched it, hoping the pain would stop. That time would slow. And that this would never happen. But it didn't. She coughed. She put her hand near her mouth as she coughed harder and harder. Until something wet came out. Something red.

Memories. A funny thing. Something that will come and go. Something that might hurt other people.

For the second time in his life, Natsume had cried. Cried because he didn't do anything. Cried because he hadn't done anything. Cried because he couldn't do anything at all.

The memories were to painful for him to bear. It might too for Mikan. It flooded back to his mind like a river.

When he head her sing that song, there was a feeling like something sharp had just stabbed him right in the heart.

He heard coughing. He looked up. He wanted to help her. He wanted to jump on Mikan's balcony, lift her up and bring her to the hospital. Hugged her, touch her, speak to her, and all the things he did with her before. But, he couldn't bring himself to do that. After all, he broke up with Mikan for a reason. Everything has a reason. Somethings he can't say yet. But, someday, he will take action and confess once more. But wouldn't it be too late?

"Natsume?"

Mikan heard Luna's voice calling Natsume's name. She gasped. All her emotions wavering left her senses off guard. But, it's ok right? What it he heard her sing? All these worries ran through her head. She saw Natsume step out. Luna hugged him. It was painful for her. So, she decided to go back inside.

_Bam!_

Natsume looked up. The glass door that separates Mikan's room and balcony was closed and Mikan was no longer there. He pushed Luna aside and stared.

"-sume! Natsume! NATSUME!" Luna shouted. "Where you listening to me?"

Natsume snapped out of it. "Wha- hn."

"I said, about my gift. Are you going to except it?" Luna blushed.

Natsumebrushed one side of his lips with his index finger. He wouldn't call it a gift. He didn't wanted it, but why hadn't he resist?

**(ok... last flashback... i promise :D)**

_"And for your gift," She said as she leaned in..._

_She tripped and fell._

_Her knee was scraped and she insisted that Natsume help her. Natsume took out a bandage and suck it on her knee._

_But just as he was about to pull away, Luna grabbed his arm and pulled him down. _

_She smashed her lips on his. It didn't feel like much of a kiss. But, he didn't know why he didn't resist. Then, he heard a twig snap._

_He turned around and saw Mikan running away. _

_"Mikan! Wait, let me explain!" He desperately shouted. He tried running after her, but Luna had grabbed his wrist before he could. _

_"Will you accept my gift?"_

It was true that he didn't feel a thing when Luna kissed him. Was he suppose to? He wasn't quite sure. All he know that he still loved Mikan. But could he replace Mikan with Luna** (-GASP- that's a really bad thought...)**? Luna wasn't as fun as Mikan, nor was she an idiot like Mikan. He... He had decided.

"No," He said.

"Why no?" Luna asked. She looked like she was going to cry.

When there was no answer coming from Natsume, she hid her eyes behind her bangs. Everything happened so fast. She grabbed Natsume by the throat, suffocating him, pushing him hard against the tree.

Natsume had let his guard down. Perhaps it was because our kuro neko didn't go on missions for five years now and Luna was too much like Mikan.

"You FREAKIN SON OF A B, YOU KNOW IF YOU JUST AGREED THEN YOU WOULD MAKE MY PLAN SO F#ING WORK! BUT NOW, YOU JUST RUINED MY F#ING PLAN. I COULD'VE MADE HER LIFE MISERABLE!" Luna screamed. She tightened her grip which made Natsume cough.

The other's saw and tried to stop her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING KOIZUMI-SAN!" Shouted Ruka. He was the one who saw them first. Suddenly, the whole gang was standing, looking at the scene before them.

They were wet from the rain.

Luna gave up and let go of Natsume, letting him fall down on the wet grass. Then, she walked away, leaving the gang shocked and Natsume unconscious.

"I will be back."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Somewhere deep in the forest of someplace, lies the AAO headquaters. And somewhere in that place, you could here screaming and beating happening.

"You failed me, Luna." stated the voice of a famous pop star.

"I" - cough- "sorry, Reo-sama," Luna said.

"It's ok, you've done enough. You have no more use for me," Reo said. He stabbed Luna with a pocket knife. Her eyes widdened. The only person she trusted had betrayed her. She had done everything for him. She had loved him even if she was older. Yet, he stabbed her near the heart. It was painful. Blood was dripping from her body as she closed her eyes. She was no longer living in this world.

Reo sighed and tossed the knife away. He washed his hands and called some people to take the dead body away. He continued with his plan.

_'We will attack on the day where people will be caught off gaurd...Christmas.'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Standing in front of the Mirror, Mikan Sakura had seen her own reflection. Her reflection of a desperate girl.

She couldn't stand it anymore. She took something sharp and

_SMASH! Bam!_

* * *

**Ok... that's it :D So how do you like it? I feel like this is my longest chap ever! I'm so happy... I'm finally going to finish this... in a couple chapters. Plz support me till then :D**

**O, and plz vote on my poll. Really important that you do k? My next story is depending on it. I deleted my old one and started a new one.**

**Song credits... goes to Yui Makino for sing You are my love. Anime is Tsubasa Chronicles... **

**What else... hm... Don't forget to review! :D**

**mchii...**


	16. The following days

**Hi! This is starrynight3800! I'm srry for the late review if it's late. I didn't mean to! It's just cuz i have a hard time deciding what happens next. And... i was distracted... which i will gladly tell u about after this story! :D**

**Thx to silent readers for always supporting me! Special thx to those who added me or this story to favs or alert list :D**

**Very special thx for those who reviewed:**

Alwaysbtheir - ... I don't think this story is really good. Frankly, i think it's quite boring... kinda. I'm such a bad writer. But i did like the previous chapter I typed.

dominiqueanne- i'm glad you like this story :D

camilledimasangal- ... i really dunno how to respond 2 ur comment... srry.

XxHolyTenshixX – i'm srry. I didn't mean to make you sad... good luck with your story.

kemcat16- ... i'm srry... i was planning something else but i... dunno what came over me.. i like this plan better. Now, she knows how Mikan's feeling but worse... i feel srry for her.

ToS-fanatic15- ...i'm srry... i'm still apologizing. But thx. And i kno, i love that song. :D

UnreadableMe- ... ur welcome. But thx u for making me feel better. Thx for ur compliments. ... but i'm not sure u want to read this chap. This is about the worst chap i've written... L

xXxAmuToxXx- shocked much? I'll take that as a compliment :D

chris3169512- i'm srry... and Luna did die :D

iimAdOrKabLe- ... thx... srry... i'm in the emotional side of my family

kbrand- are u meaning it or just saying it? Read it again if u don't get it. I'll take it that ur shock... that's a compliment :D

nAughtyhAzel- anon. Thx for always supporting me :D... i think... or am i wrong? I'm not sure...i'm really srry that i get anons mixed up. Srry... but thank you for reviewing... and i think about 4 or 5 or less...i'll have 2 plan it out :D

Animecherryblossem33- i knew i shouldn't have told you about the grammar thing... jk.. srry. :D lol ... srry... it's not as exciting as this chap seems... it's one of my most boring chaps... how you enjoy anyways.

xoxFluffyzzzoxox- np... if u need more advice, i'm here. :D and thx glad u like it.

khatzie- onee-chan! Thx for reading my fanfic. And u'll c in the l8er chaps ... heeheehee

gabyredon- thx... :D ... i don't like luna 2

mermaidmelody18- thx for review... and thx for listening to that song. It's really good :D and i'm really happy that u like my story :D

**So... just wanted to warn you that... that... this is the most boring chap ever... so just... enjoy... if u can... that is :D**

_**I do not own gakuen alice**_

Standing in front of the mirror, Mikan Sakura had seen her own reflection.

She couldn't stand it anymore. She took out something sharp and...

_SMASH! Bam!_

**Chapter 16:**

Standing in front of the mirror of her walk-in closet, Mikan Sakura stared at her own reflection with eyes of hatred. She hated the fact that she was drowning. She hated the fact that she was falling... deeply. She didn't care that she was still wet. Right now, she hated everything about herself. The fact she was desperate. The fact that she needed him to be with her.She had so many facts that she could hate. She could list them all, but that would take days. She knew she had given up and given in. She had lost all hope. She couldn't stand hating Natsume. She hated herself for eve loving him. She, especially hated the fact that she couldn't do anything about anything. She just couldn't stand it anymore.

She took out something sharp from up her sleeves. It was a knife **(that came out of nowhere and even the author doesn't know why Mikan would keep a knife up her sleeves... but she did)**. She threw it and...

The knife and the mirror collied. Time seemed to stop for a moment. The knife headed straight towards her reflection's face. It stayed there for a few seconds. Cracks were slowly created, spreading into different directions, making cracking noises.

_SMASH!_

The glittering pieces of the mirror reflected its surroundings as they went their separate ways. The shining shards looked so pretty, reflecting some light from an unknown place. It landed heavily on to the hard closet ground yet looked like snow gently falling.

Making an x formation with her arms, she tried blocking the broken parts of her mirror away from her face. Unfortunately, it didn't work. Some pieces ripped through her still-wet sleeping gown. A small piece (similar to a piece of ice arrow that looks like a long 3-D diamond Mikan could've created) scraped her right cheek. Blood flowed out as she lifted her hand to fell the blood. By that time, she was staring at the remaining pieces that actually stayed a part of the mirror. The knife had already dropped to the ground.

Our brunette cried. She cried in frustration. Or did she cry for something else? Her mirror's current form had remind her of something. That's right. It reminded her of her shattered heart back then. It was painful. Like someone had grabbed a part of her. She missed that part like the mirror had missed it's missing portions. If she could do something with an incomplete mirror, she might be able to do something about her incomplete heart. But what exactly could she do with it?

With frustration, she kicked down her closet door which had led to her room. It fell down with a _'Bam!'_.

She walked out of her closet, sharp pieces were everywhere in her closet and her clothes were scattered around. She laid on her red bed without caring about the blood on her check. o tell you the truth, she didn't care at all. She didn't care that she had blood flowing from her face. She also didn't care that the blood she coughed out earlier was whipped onto the back of her dress. Mikan had encountered blood many times in her life, weather it was someone elses or her own. She had been afraid, but now she wasn't going to be frightened by some little thing such as blood. The only thing she was afraid of was not forgetting Natsume. After all, he does have Luna; there was no need for her anymore. **(She forgot one other thing she was afraid of... u'll kno soon.)**

She was tired. She wanted to sleep but was afraid that the person she loves will haunt her dreams like he has always. She was thinking too much of him. Maybe she could just remember this one last time.

She twisted and turned on the center of her bed. Tears streamed out of her golden brown eyes. She was desperate for someone to save her. Preferably, Natsume but she knew that it wasn't going to happen. Oh, how she missed him.

She remembers. Every times she remembered something, her wet body will struggle to keep from turning once more. It was very uncomfortable for her. All she wanted is to get Natsume out of her head. Is that so hard? It was... for her.

_"Polka."_

She remembered him always teasing her. She missed those times.

_"Mikan."_

For teh first time he had called her name. She was so happy then. Her boyfriend had actually called her name affectionately.

Mikan shed a tear.

_"SAKURA! Stay away from Ruka!"_

A voice like that scared her. Natsume had actually thought she was having an affair with Ruka until Ruka explained. It proves that Natsume didn't love her as much as she thought. Even though she knows that truth hurts her, she beared with it. She loved him to much.

_"Mikan."_

She remembered the first time Natsume had smiled. He actually had a soft side. Mikan smiled at the memory. It might had seemed that Natsume had loved her but his best friend was more important to him. But still, she knew that she was still important in his life. But that was only 'was'.

_"Mikan."_

Or when he was upset for a certain reason. He cried.

_"Please save me, Mikan."_

Guess Natsume had trusted and loved her enough to give his whole life to her. That was the first time he begged, showing her a weak side of him. They were in a steady relationship by that time. She loved him so much without a care in the word. Mikan said she would do everything for him.

_"Hn."_

Or just simply not caring what she says but agrees with her anyways.

All these thoughts about him were driving her crazy. She misssed him, and she cannot deny that. She tried letting go but she knew she couldn't. It tore her apart. It tored her heart apart even more just thinking about him.

She shook her head as if to shake Natsume out of her mind. Her hair swinged everywhere. Even if she did something that would make her regret, which she already had, she knew she couldn't bring herself to forget him, the love of her life.

Wet and bloody, Mikan climbed to the furthest corner of her bed, leaning on the wall. Sitting on her bed, she hugged a pillow with her arms between her legs and chest. She rested her head on the pillow but failed to sleep. It was just another sleepless night for her. Her head filled with 'what if' and 'why' questions.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Our favourite brunette alicer (alice user) had woken up early and used her alice to clean the mess up. Now, she sat in a quiet classroom, trying to read. It was easy for her because Sumire was no longer fawning over Natsume. The Natsume-Ruka club had disbanded. Now, Sumire was thinking ofhow to get Koko back into her palms. Mikan only knew because she read Sumire's mind.

She had regained her calm exterior behavoir when she convinced herself that she had no longer love Natsume anymore. Just as she convinced herself that she hated him for breaking her heart, now, she has nothing to worry about. She can go one with life in peace. Only, that's what she thinks...

The following days after were pretty normal. Everything was quiet. Mikan had gone on her own haste as did the rest of her class. She heard neither of rumors about her own self nor did she hear Luna complaining. These days, it was like Luna had disappeared from their lives. She felt relieved but a little disappointed for some unknown reason.

So one bright, sunny day, Mikan was sitting quietly at 'her' Sakura tree **(she found another one cuz she couldn't bear to be somewhere that shw was dumped... the hardest day of her life)**, just reading.

As she read, she listened to the bird chirp their own composed song. It was indeed a good weather for a good day.

She kepted her gaurd up on anything that might come close to her. She just didn't want to be spied on like that night.

"What do you want?" Mikan ordered. She didn't lookup at her book. "Come out and tell me."

Suddenly, a huge shadow leaned over her.

"Nothing much." The voice sounded caring yet arrogant, with a hint of coldness- that couldn't hide itself well enough- to signify that this voice had always been cold to others. "Just some information."

Mikan looked up. She saw his spicky hair shining in the radiance of the sun.

"What do info do you want?" She glared at him. To tell you the truth, she really cares for him as he does for her. But this, the glaring, was only a habit for both of them.

"Wow. What a nice way to talk to your dear brother," Persona said in a tone as sarcastic as possible. Then, he looked at her and took a seat beside her. Facing Mikan, his eyes softened an the egde of his lips curved up, turning it into a (tiny) smile. **(Persona is nice in this story!! :D... too bad, if you don't like it, deal with it. :P)**

"Are you sure you're my brother? For all I know, you were the once who adopted me when you could havejust claimed to be my relative," Mikan responded to his sarcasm. "And, what is with the 'dear'?"

Persona let out a deep chuckle. **(We are all human... even persona... i think... but he's not even real... ok.. baq 2 the subject. We are all human. No matter how bad yourpast is or something that haunts you, we all deserve to be happy.)** But he quickly stopped when her realized something. He took a glance at his sister.

Mikan laughedat his undefinable facial expression, to much of Persona's surprise. Her laugh sounded like a be which echos into the distance, letting everyone listen to it's swee sould. Natsume was just the lucky person passing by. and caught a part of what he thought was music to his ears. **(Sappy isn't it? I kno...srry to some ppl tho... o well...)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

There was the sound he heard. Like a bell that plays, it tinkles into the far distance. Natsume was just fortunate that he was passing by in time to listen to her sweet melody. He was about to go to her when he heard asomeone laughing with her. A deep laughter that blended in with Mikan's.

Our lovesick **(scatch that... Natsume will kill me. even if i don't invite him on here... u read what happened last chap... he invited himself over)**. Our famous flame caster hid somewhere far enough that he was sure that Mikan couldn't sense him, but he could see her. And beside her, he spotted a person wearing all black.

He gritted his teeth for he hated that man. That man which 'his' Mikan called him her adopted father, or in her explaination, her blood-related brother who had adopted her and made her his daughter. He hated that only one man who forced him away from the girl he loves the most. The only man who had stolen away his love. Only yet, Mikan doesn't know the truth behind the breakup. Perhaps, she never will. But one day, he will confess, and he hoped that she will accept him once more like she did in the past.

The giggling stopped, and he heard talking. Mikan spoke first.

"What was that face for?" I'm fine, you know. What information to you want?" Her voice was sweet and gentle with a smile. It shocked him. All this time, from the day she came back to now, he voice was always cold and she always remain emotionless. It would seem cold, but he knew. Natsume had seen the reflection of sadness hidden beneath her eyes. And her voice would always hint a little lonliness. But now, what was this?

"Ok, nothing much." He heard Persona say. "What I only wanted to know is just about Yuki." Natsume's eyes widened at the name. He felt that he heard it before somewhere. Just exactly where? Then, it hit his mind.

"_Yuki! Wait!" Persona pleaded._

'_Persona actually begged someone!! To wait for him!!' the boy thought as he hid. That boy was indeed Natsume. He was hiding behind a large tree and all he could do was to hear. Natsume shifted his position to get a closer look. _

_He saw a girl with long, purple hair. Her hair was tied up into a ponytail, and she was wearing a white mask. She was dressed in a long, pink kimono with a white collar. The inner collar was also white. _

_There were cherry blossoms that looked like they were gently falling down on the front main panel and the front inside panel; it had two shades of darker and lighter pink of cherry blossoms on. _

_There was a small chinese flute tucked in her red datijime, which goes around her kimono._

_The girl named Yuki as Persona called her, was holding a maiougi (geisha dancing fan) in her right hand. This geisha fan was different from the others...**(maybe. I dunt kno. I searched it up.)**It, also had cherry blossoms imprinted on it. The cherry closoms were on branches like on a Sakura sensu (japanese folding fan with cherry blossoms on it). The handle was black with golden diamonds carved into it._

He was so curious about what exactly happened to Mikan. So, Natsume continued listen intently to their conversation. It wasn't that he was eavesdropping. He wouldn't convince himself that he was.

"What about Yuki?" Mikan asked. She looked away from Persona. It almost as if she was hiding somethingbut this couldn't be right? Before she had left, she had been the worst liar in the world. But he could feel it. He could feel her smile slowly dropping into a frown and he knew. He was sure he knew that this was a secret she was keeping the other night. His mind kept saying one thing: _'I need to know'._

"Is she affecting your health?" Persona was concerned and never in the world was he as concerned as this.

"No. She canceled a part of the contract. Can I go on a mission then?"

'_Why the hell would she want to go on a mission when I want to leave them? Well, it's not like I'm taking any right now,' _Our hidden raven-hair teen thought. But all the questions led him to confusion. He knew they were talking about Yuki but they didn't exactly say who exactly is he... or she. _'And what does this have to do with Mikan's health? Why is talking about missions?'_

"No. Even if I stopped giving Kuro Neko's missions as you requested," the part of what Persona said that led his gaurd down. He was Kuro neko, does that mean he stopped receiving missions because of her? "I still won't let you do the missions. It caused you harm once and I won't let it again."

With that, he saw Person walked away before Mikan could say anything.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Did you hear that. The whispers that Mikan seemed to over hear. She knew that her ex-friends were listening. She tired of being right all the time. She just sat there and did nothing...

Until they approach her that is.

"MIKAN-CHAN!" She heard. Mikan turned her head and saw the gang walking towards her. Everyone except Natsume.

"Mikan"-pant-"chan," The so-called twins panted as they ran up to her. "We're really sorry."

Mikan just rose an eyebrow. "For what. For eavesdropping or for something else."

"Baka, don't be like that," Hotaru said as she loaded her baka gun. She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I kicked you in the stomach without listening to your explaination first about the money problem."

Wow. Hotaru never apologized in history. This was something.

"And..." Mikan said. Her eyebrows were still raised.

"Say we're forgiven or I'll shoot you," Hotaru tried once more to earn Mikan's forgiveness. Only this time, it was using threats.

Mikan started to laugh. So hard. That she dropped to the ground. After she was done, she whipped away a tear from her watery eyes due to laughter.

"Umm... Mikan-san? Is there anything wrong?" Ruka asked.

"No, nothing," Mikan replied. "It's just that I missed the old Hotaru." Mikan have a huge, sweet smile. "But..." Her voice trailed off as she said the word.

"But?" Yuu asked. As kind as he was, he was still curious. Being kind does not mean he cannot ask.

"She says that you're still not forgiven," Koko butted in. Mikan said nothing said nothing but got up and got ready to leave.

"Why?" Sumire popped up out of nowhere.

"It's because...wait, why are you here?"

"Because I want to be and I can," Sumire answered.

By that time, Mikan was already a couple steps away from them.

"Wait, Mikan! We're sorry Ok?" The gang said in unison. After hearing that, Mikan stopped her tracks. She turned her body to face them.

"How much did you guys hear?" Mikan asked in a low voice. But confusion were the answers she got back. Except for Hotaru's answer.

"All," She had said. "Now let's get going before we're late for class."

Mikan smiled. She felt so real. She believed that there is real happiness in her. All that she could get. She smiled a happy smile. A real one. But she realized something.

"Hyuuga," She shouted. "Be careful not to be late for class! Naru will have some special punishment for you! Oh, and, I recommend you get out of that hiding spot before something happens." She finished warning Natsume and walked off with her friends to class.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The class was chaos, yet it brought back sweet memories that couldn't be rubbed off. Natsume wasn't late for class. And, as his partner, again, Mikan had to sit beside him.

Like usual, Narumi pranced into the room. But before that, all of the students seemed to noticed that there was an unusual today's class. There was an unusual happiness that wasn't seen before.

"HELLO MY LOVELY STUDENTS!" Now, Narumi had pranced into the room. He seemed happy enough for a couple reasons.

The students stopped whatever they were doing and went back to their seats. It seemed like Narumi had something to say and they didn't want to experience his alice. Everyone but Natsume and Hotaru was paying attention. Mikan was back to the 'good but not so good' kid she was.

"Today, I have a surprise to tell you!" Narumi started the news like that. "We will have a talent show. It will be the last event for the Christmas party."

Murmers filled the room. They were all excited. Some people that is. Only the gang was bored of this announcement. That includes Mikan and Natsume.

"These songs you sing must contain your true personal feelings. Any song is fine," Narumi continued.

Chatters got louder. Excitement grew to each corner of the room. What shocked them the most is what Narumi had said next.

"I have something to do now. So, tata." That part wasn't shocking. Narumi always had something to do. He always skips class. But he said one last sentence quickly before leaving, "Mikan and Natsume must join or they will be heavily punished." With that, Narumi rushed out of the room.

Upon hearing their names, they got angry. They where going to join the talent show without even wanting to be in the talent show. Natsume and Mikan lost their cool. So, they both decided to ditch class.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

It was a high pitched screamed that made everyone death. And the scream was coming from non other than our heroine, Mikan Sakura.

Natsume was the first hear her. He was also the first to notice that she was really frightened.

Everybody was staring at them. Mikan and Natsume.

"Yo, little girl, why are you hiding behind me?" Natsume asked her. But she just pointed at a red, moving thing.

"Oi, you afraid of bugs?" Natsume smirked. He knew that she was afraid of bugs. And now, there was something new to tease her about. He looked at her.

Then, time stopped. They were in their own world, eyes locked into each others. It was a perfect moment, if they were a couple. They would kiss. But they were not. They were a ruined couple, never to love each other again. Something was keeping them away from each other, but something was also keeping them unseperatable. They were like magnets.

Natsume, unawarely, burned the dark red spider. And Mikan just kept staring at him. Until she broke the gaze.

She pushed him away. She muttered a small thank you and ran off to her room.

Her last thought was_ 'Why can't I forget about my love for him?'_

**Ok... so that was the most boring chap I have ever written. Feel free to criticize. sigh**

_**The weird author's strange coner:**_

I can't believe i'm typing this. Read it if you want :D

Just wanted to apologize for my late update. I got really obsessed with the laptop my dad brought for me for my really very early bday present. So, i was obsessed rite? And now i'm typing this on my laptop. But b4 that, i've watch camp rock. I liked it... but to only thing that freaked me out was deja vu. As i watched the movie on youtube, i found out that everything I've seen on Camp Rock was a deja vu. It was creepy... cuz the scenes and the songs were the same... it felt so familiar. Anyways... it happened the same 2 when i was in english summer skool. We watched the balcony scene from 2 versions of Romeo and Juliet and watched the beginning of Shakespere in love. That stuck to my mind. The 3 scenes that I watched... it's also deja vu... and I'm not kidding. It's freaky... for me.

The other night I was watching zombie loan when my friend talked to me. When we reached to almost the end of the convo, the 2 lines that she said, the 1 line that i said, and the background all seems familiar... it's scary and freaking me out... so... that was one of the reasons that I didn't update soon... it was cuz i was distracted... but maybe i'm thinking too much :D

**Yah... that was weird wasn't it? I told u read it if u want. Don't force ur self to read it. I kno... i'm wierd and i've been told many times so don't bother with it... **

**Once again, i'm srry for such a boring chap... Have a nice day.**

**O, and I might now be able to update soon. School starts on Tuesday. Even tho i have a laptop, my dad's still limiting my time on the computer. But i'll try k? **

**I'm really excited cuz this is going 2 end soon and i'll start on my other ideas... If you guys vote on my poll plz... i beg you!**

**Mchii...**


	17. the days continued followed by kisses

************

So... HI! Just to tell u that i have school so i would be updating l8er... but i told you that last chap :D soo... Today was the official day of school... so i decided to tell you again :D

**I would like to thank everyone for alerting or favouring this story or me :D**

**I would like to thank silent readers but a more special thx for those who had reviewed, supporting me and this story:**

Snowflake angel- my friend...that hasn't pm me for a long time due to ... school... and yah... just 2 let u know :D ur forgiven... not that i was mad at you in the first place. At least you still have time to read my story... and u read it fast :D (OMG... THE LIVING DEAD AND THE UNLUCKY GIRL... sooooooooooooooooooooo GOOD!!)

Alwaysbtheir- I personally thought that last chap was boring... but thx for reviewing and saying it's not... it makes me feel way much better :D (another good friend of mine i met in ff :D) (CHECK OUT HER NEW STORY! ROX! :D)

dominiqueanne – thx for the review.

ToS-fanatic15 – thx :D (another friend :D) and yah... maybe she till loves him... maybe

khatzie – 1st nee-chan :D thx for the compliment :D

camilledimasangal- mikan is... almost back... maybe :D

iceviolinprincess15 - this is the next chap :D hope you like it :D

xXxAmuToxXx- (another friend :D) Yup... very soon this will end...and i have a little something for them... mwhahahahahahahaaaaa... ok... that's enough :D

kemcat16- thank you :D

UnreadableMe- thx :D here's the next chapter... but... u might not like it...

oObroken-wingsOo- 2nd NEE-CHAN! heehee... thx for reviewing 3 times for my sake :D I'm really happy that you like it :D (HER STORIES... ARE LIKE... AWESOME...)

Animecherryblossem33- (new friend :D) Like i said b4, ur comments make me feel down, then up. I'm sad cuz it always feels like ur criticizing my work... I know that ur just hinting some things to make it better :D... and u make me happy but the way you put your sentences as if you're excited

amber gray- (another friend... CHECK OUT HER NEW STORY... IT'S BETTER :D) and... i dunno really know the real lyrics... or ... the english translation i mean, i just got it off the a website...

**Ok... so, you all know i'm in a happy mood 2day :D ... even tho it's the first day of school... and my throat WAS killing me, my head felt like it's swelling, I have a runny nose and I keep coughing while i type this story...(i'm not sick). On top of all that, i'm trying 2 get my courses to change...and there's like... more than 200 ppl lining up for it...**

_On top of everything, I dedicate this chapter to all my ff friends... especially pLumBloSsoM0..._

_Happy b-lated b-day :D_

__

**I do not own Gakuen Alice...**

She pushed him away. With a small mutter of thanks, she ran off to her room.

Her last thought was_ 'Why can't I forget about my love for him?'_

**Chapter 17 (I think...):**

A wail was heard from a distance which no one knows where. No one can hear the little soft cries and sobs a certain brunette was producing. They just simply didn't care. No one knows what she was going through or how she feels. That she was certain, but she didn't know.

After her small break-down, Mikan sat there, calming herself down by looking at the wonderful scenery.

The lake glimmered from the reflection of the sun while she leaned on the Sakura tree. It was a pretty sight, but not a pretty memory for her.

During the awakening, even though Yuki was out, Mikan was fully aware of what was happening in her surroundings. And she knew. Everything. Everything will be over very soon.

She sighed. The sun was setting and who knows for how long she had been there. It was pretty. Brings back memories. Good, old memories that was meant to be buried beneath her heart.

Clouds moved but went unnoticed. The sight of a sunset was truly enhancing. If only she had a camera now...**(if only i had a camera now... i mean... i srsly like taking pics of scenery :D don't u?)**

As the sun slowly set, the sky darkens. Soon, the night sky was out and the night jewels were twinkling.

Mikan was sitting there the whole time, whether it was rainy and sunny, dark or bright. She was just staring into blank space. She wasn't aware of anything. Tears rolled off her face. One by one, more tears streamed off.

Finally, she snapped out of it. She wiped her tears off with a sleeve of her black sweater. She gave a small, determined smile and transported to her room. She thought she finally convinced her on one thing:

_'I do not love nor will I ever love Natsume Hyuuga again.'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The soft breeze made his raven hair sway and the grass danced. The smell of blood lingered. He was bloody all over. And yes, he had lost touched. He didn't go on missions anymore and forgot what he needed to do. But now that he's back, he will have a lot of punishments. Meaning, he failed his mission but managed to get out safely.

Natsume winced at the pain when he tried to get up. He was feeling a lot better when he didn't have missions and recovered most years of his life. But today, he lost some part of it too.

What was with this sudden mission? A lot of questions ran into his head, then back out again. There was only one answer to his questions which he could answer. He was a murderer once again. A murderer that was killing himself by killing others. Why does Persona have to take everything away from him?

He plopped back down on to the hard ground. It hurt him. Physically that is. Kuro neko trailed with his hand along the great scar on his face he got as a punishment. It didn't hurt him as much though. Not as much as the missing piece in his heart.

It was as if his heart was shattered and an unknown number of shards from the puzzle were missing, scattered into different unknown places. That he knew. The only person who could replace the missing shards was only one person: Mikan Sakura.

He fell gently asleep while admiring the night sky. The pain was long gone... for now. And he thought of another thing. Maybe this was Persona's revenge for him hurting his sister that much. But how could it? It was he that ordered Natsume to do it. Sometimes, life can be horrible.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The following days continued. Everyone was busy with the Christmas festival. Mikan was helping out everybody with a smile on her face. But, there is always something that seems to be distracting her somehow.

Our brunette kept thinking about Luna and Natsume. She didn't dare to wonder out loud because once, Mikan had said her name. Everybody looked at her like she was crazy.

It seemed to her that most people had forgotten about Luna. She didn't dare to say the name in front Natsume. Because she thought that Natsume loved her very much.

All these days, she also noticed the scar on Natsume's (so-called beautiful) face. But being hurt before by him, Mikan couldn't bear to talk to him, or even look at him in the eye. She... just did everything she could to avoid him.

More and more days went by. Mikan still didn't have a song. She didn't know if Natsume had one either. She wondered.

She slapped her head for she had forbidden herself to think about him. And, she was putting much effort into doing that.

The days passed. The location of the Christmas fest was amazing. Like every year, the giant christmas tree was in the middle of Central town. Decorations were put nicely around the place. And the checkered dancing floor was polished shiny. Last but not least, next to the place was an auditorium.

Inside was a huge stage. The seats and little stairs going down were clean. It was truly amazing. Seeing how huge it was, Mikan was nervous... And she still didn't have a song.

One more week passed. It was now the 24th of December. Mikan still didn't have a song. But, she was enjoying her cold days out with her Sakura tree and a book.

She wore the usual uniform with her own style. This time, she wore a white polo with a pink tank-top underneath. On top of that, to keep her somewhat warm, she wore a black, silky sweater that reaches only up to her waist. The collar of the polo was sticking out of the only one buttoned sweater.

**(i'm really bad describing clothes... did i make her look like a slut? I hope not)**

The skirt was just the same, red plaid skirt with a silver chain. She also wore black leggings to keep her warm. **(does it sound like a slutty costume? Really hope not? Is there anything that doesn't match... plz tell me during the review... this is the best i can describe clothing... srry)**

Mikan leaned on the Sakura tree, her legs straight out and her book laid on her lap. It was sunny, yet cold.

The wind blew by, making her hair sway. She tucked her auburn hair behind her ear. Just then, there was a huge shadow. And judging by that shadow, it would be a boy, unless, you didn't know better. But Mikan did, and she chose to ignore him.

The boy sat beside her as Mikan kept reading her book. He asked the brunette stupid questions like "What are you doing?" Without looking at her book, she answered with "Are you blind?".

After so many questions, the brunette got annoyed and decided to ask him a question. She snapped the book shut and gave him a look.

"Ne, Natsume, what is your real purpose here besides asking stupid questions?"

Natsume shrugged. It was almost like 5 years ago when Mikan kept bothering Natsume instead of the reverse.

Without getting a satisfied answer, Mikan got up and was about to walked away. Everything seemed to go quickly. Actions took less than a second.

Natsume, who was sitting down, grabbed her wrist and pinned her to a tree. He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to hold her, touch her **(not that way for sick perverted minds)**, hug her, and especially kiss her. He wanted to laugh with her, cry with her. She was his whole life. The shattered shards in missing in his heart. She was his everything.

Mikan struggled to get out his grasp. How could she live with this? All she had been doing was avoiding him. And now?

Her eyes widened. His lips were so soft, like cotton candy but harder with the bones. She had done this a million times before but there was never a surprise feeling like this. She had missed this feeling so much. His soft pressed to her gentle ones with their eyes closed.

Their tongues entwined, starting a battle of their own. Seconds after seconds, very slowly, Mikan slid her arms around the fire caster's neck when he unpinned her, his hands on Mikan's sweater's button.

**(ok... this is already creeping me out... so beware the next part... i won't put something totally bad... just... gross... but this is necessary... Don't worry... i think or should you worry? –gasp- just read it...)**

Sliding off her jacket, he had broken the kiss.

Mikan had moaned of the softness of her lover's lips. She shivered in coldness but tingled in pleasure as Natsume continued what he was doing. And at that moment, she wished dearly that he could be a part of her once again.

She moaned again as the person she loves pressed his lips on to her once was covered skin down by her neck line. She felt him unbuttoning her white polo, leaving her in her tank top. Natsume continued to kiss her sweet, pale, uncovered skin, making her moan even more.

'_I have to make her mine,' _He thought. And he was determined to fulfill his goal. He stopped kissing her and reached up to her thighs.

Our heroine (well... not really) gasped at the touch. Then, she heard Kuro Neko whisper.

"_I want you, Mikan. I want you to be mine again."_

**(Ok... it's finally over if u did skip that part... and I'm gonna apologize to each and one of you that didn't read it... This is not a rated M fic and i think i went far enough..AND I'M NOT GOING TO THE EXTREMES****.****I tried not to put anything gross... just... a little... but it describes how she was feeling and stuff... so i'm srry to those who doesn't read rate M fic... well, i don't 2... except for 2... but 1 of them hasn't gone into action yet... so i'm good... i think... I FEEL SO BAD... I'M REALLY REALLY SRRY! I feel so naughty now... cuz i'm under aged... Anyways, continue.)**

She was so happy that he had wanted her... but she couldn't bear cheating with him on Luna. The image of the two (Luna and Natsume), she thought was for sure a couple, kissing appeared in her head.

He was about to continue when Mikan had stopped him. She could only take this much. She had loved him and been loved by him. She didn't want to be hurt by him again. She didn't want to be thrown away like a worthless toy.

She pushed him aside. Almost instantly, the clouds over lapped each other, hiding the bright sun. It seems like it happened immediately again. Only that moment, it started raining.

Natsume's butt landed on the soft soil beneath him. All he could see was his beloved's back fading into the mists of darkness. Everything was so painful. Were they meant to be separated?

He reached out. He wanted to grab her, to keep her from running away again. But he knew that Mikan was long gone.

Then, he decided. He decided that when he perform for the talent show, it will show his true feelings.

* * *

**I'm really srry. I know that this chapter is shorter... Plz forgive it for being a boring and short chapter... My eyes are sooo tired ever since my last block Social studies... and that's like...more than 4 hours ago... now my eyes are almost giving out on me. I feel like i'm gonna b blind soon... but just let me wait until finish reading ffs that i wanna read, and then i'll go offline...and rest a little :D **

**So, best of luck... (to whoever needs to go 2 school)**

**Mchii...**


	18. Author's notes

**Hi!! i'm baq... well, not really. (PLZ READ THIS UNTIL THE VERY END, EVEN IF IT BORES YOU!!)**

**I'm srry that this is an author's note and that readers, such as you, or whoever's reading, hates them. I, personally hate them too. I kno that we're not allowed 2 make them and i once thought to myself that i would nver make them 2. But, I have a couple **_**very**_**important**** announcements to make... **

_**1) -**_

_**I changed my penname to 'Her star-lit starlite dreams'. So now, it's not longer 'starrynight3800' but 'Her star-lit starlite dreams'. I kno it's a little long... and i'm srry for that... BUT... i just luv dreams and stars... AND... i couldn't decide between: 'starlite dreams' or 'star-lit dreams'... so, i combined them 2gether :D... but no stealing cuz I'll mayb seperate them into one or another... (and i will hunt u down btw)**_

_**(Don't worry, i didn't think i would change my pennames 2 :D) Other than that, if u are my friend, plz change my penname on ur friends list. Plz + thank you **_:D

_**2)-**_

_**This might be the most important one. Okay... -breath in- ... ... ...  
**__**I am... going 2 put my 2 chapter stories- 'a little too late' and 'When death leaves an heartache no one can heal'- on hatius. Just 2 tell you that. I'll take a break of being an author in ff, and concentrate on my studies and school... but that doesn't mean i'll stop reviewing... :D Just... wait for a half a year, or a time where i can actually take a break from hwk, and then i'll update. I have a very tight sched. -sigh- and a lot of hwk... AND i've been losing sleep becuz of it... so, plz understand how hard this is for me. **_

_**For 'a little too late', IF i have time, i'll start writing the draft. I have already have an idea of what i want 2 do for the ending... and it's near the end. If i don't... then, plz understand.**_

_**For 'When death leaves an heartache no one can heal', I talked to Alwaysbtheir about it and she said it was ok. We still have the general idea of what we're going 2 do so don't worry. And MAYBE i'll start working on the draft... (since it's my turn to update), but we've been very bz... Alwaysbtheir and I.**_

_**3)-**_

_**Ok... Plz vote on my poll... Since 'A little too late' is almost ending, I need help deciding which story to post up first. It's going 2 be hard for me bcuz another idea just popped up into my head and it would b 10 stories to choose from... but i didn't put the tenth 1 down... mayb i'll type that one first if no1 votes. Well, it's your choice. But plz vote. **_

_**And one more thing. Can i bother you with pm-ing me the list of order u like the story ideas in. Like the ones that interest you the most to the ones that catch the least of your interest. If you can, i will dedicate my new story to those who do... **_

_**AND, if you really want 2 kno what the tenth story idea is, plz pm me, listing the story ideas in order. Then, you just have to add 'the tenth story' onto you list in the scale you think is the most interesting and less... :D**_

Thank you, i really luv you all for supporting me, even the silent readers :D

**O, one more thing. I suggest that you put this story the note is on on STORY ALERT so you can kno when i updated... I don't want ppl to forget about me and my stories.**

:D Ok... NOW I 3 U ALL!! SO BYE FOR NOW... BUT I DON'T WANNA SAY GOOD BYE... SO I'LL SAY 'See you later in life.' So plz wait for me and my stories and plz understand that i'm loosing sleep at this minute that i'm typing this author note... i'm dizzy and i have an headache + i still have hwk to finish and it's 1:30 in the morning. So Bye!!

**One more question... What do you really think of my stories?** PM ME!!

'Her star-lit starlite dreams' formally known as 'starrynight3800' or mchii...

ps. i mite changed baq 2 starrynight800 so no stealing :P


	19. Songs of Confessions

**Ok ok ok... i'm really really really really really really really really really srry.. this story is on hiatus, yes i kno.. but i would really like 2 get this story over with.... and i'm srry yet again... approx. 3 months... a very long time isn't it?**

_I would like to dedicate this chappi to all my friends bcuz i missed u soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much... I wanna especially dedicate this chappi to my ff sisters, kawaiinko139 and oObroken-wingsOo -I MISS U WAY WAY WAY 2 MUCH!!!!- my new friends, Vione and Shokolatte- THANK YOU FOR KEEPING ME COMPANY WHEN I'M BORED!!!- Alwaysbtheir, XxHoly-TenshixX, amber gray, Snowflake angel, chris3169512, Painful Reality, BnWhites, catheriney2004, Animecherryblossem33, uke-sensai, frindle, and ... that's all... LUV U SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH 3_

**Ok, now that i'm done, let's get on with the story :D _(review replies the bottom)_**

**And every1 knos i don't own Ga... my birthday passed**

**Christmas is 2rrw... and still, no GA as my present T-T**

* * *

She pushed him aside. Almost instantly, the dark clouds overlapped each other, hiding the bright sun. It started raining.

Natsume's butt landed on the soft soil beneath him. All he could see was his beloved's back fading into the mists of darkness. Everything was painful for him, like a knife stabbed into his heart. He wanted to get her back but, had she not feel the same? Were they just not meant to be?

Then, he decided. He decided that he was going to participate in the talent show. The song he chooses will reflect his true feelings. It was his time to confess and this time and he will make sure that his feelings will go through.... without a fail.

**Chapter 18 (I made some changes in the recap if u wanna read it):**

She ran. She ran for the sake of everything. There was that atmosphere back there; the one she couldn't handle. If she stayed, she didn't know what she was going to do. She probably would have lost control.

_'Didn't I convince myself,'_ She mentally reminded herself, _'not to fall in love with him again?' _All the tears she shed camouflaged into the drops naturally falling from the sky. Mikan felt the rain pound on her pale, cold skin. _'Why?'_

For one thing she knew, she was wet. For another, she was all alone. But those were just little things that didn't matter to her. She couldn't bear herself feeling this way. She hated the fact that she had a lack of knowledge. She hated the fact that he still couldn't figure out why Natsume kissed her. Didn't he have Luna?

There was another thing she knew as well. She knew that nothing could ever go back the way it was. Different sides of her were convincing her to take a side. One scolded at her for being stupid; another wanted to love Natsume, to care for him. Her heart was going to burst. She wanted to stop feeling this way. Those different sides were fragments of her heart that kept piling up. She didn't want it like this. But, it was too late to turn back now. Yuki was either pushing her forward, or keeping her where she is right now. Never, in her life, would she be able to turn back, like walking back to the starting point of the trail.

She tripped and fell. Letting out a high-pitched cry, she teleported to her room.

_No one noticed._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

No one saw the cut she had. After all, it wasn't visible. It was within her.

A cut through her heart.

All the events happening to her.... it was weird, confusing actually. She never thought that she would fall in love with someone that hated her. More importantly, she never thought she would fall for the exact same person whom she was suppose to hate, the person she once loved. The brunette stood there, starring into space. Everything was still. All that was heard was only the sound of rain thumping to the ground.

It was really funny how destiny decided to play her, and only her. She forced herself a fake laugh. It was funny how she met Yuki, or how Yuki saved her life numerous times during the past two years. Curiousity had gotten the better of her like always. Mikan wondered why she was stupid enough to have made the same mistakes over again: trusting one so much until she gets hurt. Memories flashed into her head.

She died.

At least, she was supposed to. She made a contract with Yuki so she could live to see the people important to her for the last time. Except for her brother, this secret were not to be known by anyone. She was to keep it unknown, until the last day that is.

Her vision was blurred by her tears but there was one thing that caught her eyes. It was a crystal photo frame. Inside was the picture she loved so much. It was a picture of Natsume and her near the Sakura tree. It was the only picture that Natsume was smiling in.

With a sigh and a sorrowful smile, Mikan reached out for the picture and threw it in the garbage. If she was going end everything, she might as well start with the picture. With that thought, she sat down on her chair and began thinking of the song she was going to sing. She was going to confess. It was her way of finally ending everything.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

That night, she tossed and turned on her bed, spreading her brown highlighted black hair everywhere. Darkness engulfed her world.

_Dark. _

_Standing in a tunnel of snow._

_No way back._

_Nothing was seen._

_She was alone,_

_afraid._

_Suddenly, light appeared_

_at the end of the tunnel._

_Outline of the figure _

_Snow disappeared._

_She ran, and reached out...._

_hoping that someone would save her._

Mikan awoke. She was sitting up with her hand reaching for something. She sighed, hoping to get through this night. After all, there was something soon to happen. Something horrible.

_-_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Laughter filled the snowy air. It was Christmas, the special time of year. Everything was prepared for the party tonight.

The Christmas tree was decorated. Everything was cleaned for the dance and talent show.

Mikan walked down the aisle of the clothing store. She needed to buy an outfit suitable for the talent show.

Something white caught her eye. It was a perfect outfit for Christmas. She would where it to the talent show.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The day was going great for our multi-alicer. She was feeling calm today but she was afraid of what would happen later the night. The time for the party was near but her senses told her something bad was going to happen tonight. And... she knew that the deadlines today. It would be the end of everything.

She looked through the glass door to her balcony and saw the pink clouds blending with the blue sky along with the white background. It was amazing and it reminded her that she needed to get ready for the show.

Once she was done, Mikan transported to a random Sakura tree which was near the party. She went in.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

For the whole day, Mikan hadn't seen anyone. It was eight pm and the party started at five. Maybe she was hoping she could at least see Hotaru? But no, she had seen no one. Her heart sunk. Oh well, there was still food wasn't there?

By the time it was nine, most people had already left the dancing area to see the talent show. Since people were leaving, she figured she should also. She teleported to the backstage of the talent show, still not realizing that she had let her senses down, the gang except for Natsume was behind her for the whole time, Hotaru was taking out her Baka gun and that Hotaru missed aimed and missed because Mikan had teleported. Yup, Mikan was truly an idiot.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When Mikan arrived, she heard Natsume singing. It was already his turn.

_**I would hold you in my arms**_

And Natsume wanted to. He wanted to love Mikan again. He wanted to hold her tight, share her pain.

Mikan looked at him intently. She could see his features. It proved to her that Natsume could speak English very well just by singing that song. But could he understand it?

_**There's nothing I wouldn't do**_

_**To hear your voice again**_

_**Sometimes I want to call you but I know that you won't be there**_

The realization had hit Mikan like a bullet through her heart. It made her upset; she didn't want to think about it but she knew she had to face the truth. Natsume was singing for Luna. Why else would he be singing?

Narumi's words kept running around in her head. "_These songs you sing must contain your true personal feelings." _And she didn't see Luna lately. It was most likely that Natsume had done something that made Luna mad, so now he's apologizing with the song.

"_He must have really loved Luna, unlike his feeling towards me,"_Mikan thought sadly. A drop of tear made it's way out of Mikan's eye and fell onto the floor.

_**Sometimes I want to hide 'cause it's you I miss**_

He searched for her figure while he stood there and sang. Natsume wanted her to hear this song. He wanted to apologize. Most of all, he wanted Mikan to forgive him. He wanted to get back together with her, no matter what Persona says.

_**There's nothing I wouldn't do**_

_**To have just once more chance**_

_**To look you in the eyes and see you looking back**_

Just how much he wished it could happen. Unfortunately, Mikan refuse to look him in the eyes, no matter what he does. If he could have just one more chance to have her back.

_**If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much that**_

_**I've missed you since you've been away.**_

"_Does he love her that much?" _Mikan wondered. She felt like crying. But most of all. she felt that the song she was going to sing didn't matter anymore. She knew it would be hopeless, but she would not let the thought get to her. She would confess anyways.

_**...try to turn back time**_

Natsume hoped that Mikan was watching somewhere. This was his confession; this was his apology. He just hoped his feelings were enough to reach Mikan.

_**I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I couldn't do**_

_**And I've hurt myself**_

_**by hurting you**_

Natsume ended in a very soft voice as quiet as a whisper. The fangirls squealed. After all, it wasn't everyday that you see "the great" Natsume singing with so much feelings in it.

He turned around and the first thing he saw was Mikan.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Her face was pale. Her eyes were watery and before Natsume could comment on her outfit, she turned around and left. She went somewhere to the unknown.

For the rest of the night, contestants in the talent show performed. Natsume left the stage, left the room, and went to his Sakura tree.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Let's welcome MIKAN SAKURA, our last contestant!" the host of the show, who was Narumi, shouted.

The audience cheered and shouted as Mikan came out from behind the stage. Then she started singing with true feelings and wavering emotions. She lower her barrier just this once and searched for Natsume.

_**I didn't mean it **_

_**when I said I didn't love you so**_

He wondered why she was she was crying. Well, it was more like she was trying to hold her tears in.

_**I should have held on tight **_

_**I never should've let you go**_

It was almost as if Natsume could hear the faint sound of Mikan singing. A few seconds later, he realized that he wasn't thinking that he could hear Mikan's voice; he could really hear Mikan singing for the talent show. He went to check it out.

_**I was stupid**_

_**I was foolish**_

_**I was lying to myself**_

Natsume saw her pale, beautiful face agian and her red lips moving. He saw her hair returned to brown and it was flowing with the movement of air as Mikan swiftly walked across the stage.

He noticed how she was wearing white with pink. She looked cute with that outfit. Her outfit was a white strapped dress that reached her knees. There was a pink belt around her waist and on each of her wrist, she wore a fluffy, white wristband. It was perfect on her.

_**I've never felt**_

_**the feeling that I'm feeling**_

_**now that i don't**_

_**hear your voice**_

_**or have your touch or kiss your lips**_

_**'Cause I don't have a choice**_

Then, their eyes met. Mikan kept singing, but her eyes formed unnoticeable tears. She muttered the rest but something seemed to hit her. This was her confession. She was going to do it without regret.

She changed her sorrowful expression into a smile to the audience. She needed to convince herself that this was the right thing to do. She convinced herself that this is the last confession before the end.

_**...'Cause baby**_

Mikan looked Natsume into the eyes and pointed him, which seemed like a part of her performance routine. But it wasn't. She was directly speaking to Natsume now. She put her hand near her heart and walked across the stage again.

_**When you left**_

_**I lost a part of me**_

She stood there again. This time, she was directly facing Natsume. She stretched out her open hand, then closed and and hugged it closely to her chest as she held the microphone and sang. Looking into his eyes, her body seems to move on its own when she sang the next part.

_**It's still so hard to believe**_

_**Come back baby please 'cause**_

Mikan looked into his eyes with a pleading look. Natsume wondered what she was going to say next. It was something that shocked him entirely but it made happy... like his confession worked.

_**We belong together**_

It was amazing how she sang that part, just plain amazing. Mikan was just so happy to release her feelings. She sang the song. Each sentence had a meaning. Each sentence was one of her feelings.

_**I can't sleep at night**_

_**when you are on my mind**_

_**.......**_

_**'If you think you're lonely now'**_

_**Wait a minute **_

_**this is too deep, too deep**_

_**.........**_

_**I only think of you**_

_**And it's breaking my heart**_

_**I'm trying to keep it together**_

_**But I'm falling apart**_

_**I'm feeling all out of my element**_

_**I'm throwing things**_

_**Crying**_

_**Trying to figure out**_

_**Where the hell I went wrong**_

_**The pain reflected in this song**_

_**Ain't even half of what**_

_**I'm feeling inside**_

_**Need you back in my life (in my life, in my life) baby**_

_**..........**_

_**Who's gonna take your place?**_

_**There ain't anybody better**_

_**Oh baby, baby**_

_**We belong together**_

Once she finished, the crowd screamed her name and cheered for her. But, the ground was shaking. Terror striked through everyone having a good time. Mikan raised her head. She knew it. The AAO was attacking.

* * *

**Ok, done! If u find anything u don't understand like the song lyrics and stuff.... plz ask me. I'm always available since it's WINTER BREAK. And i'm working on the next chappi 2 ^-^ srry for the short chappi... some sort of writer's block but not writer's block .... And i'm srry 2 say it boring as well..... i've kinda lost touch from not writing that long.....**

**btw, i do not own the songs either**

**Hurt belongs to Christina aguilera**

**We belong together belongs to Mariah Carey**

**Thank you for those who reviewed chappi 17:**

dominiqueanne

XxHolyTenshixX – thx for the compliment :D

Alwaysbtheir – ur story does rock and i can prove it xD

Isadora T – thx for the compliment. And srry for taking so long with the chappi... I'm glad u looked foward to it. Did u like this chapter?

ToS- fanatic15 – i haven't talked 2 u for soooooooooooooooooooo long!!! thx for the compliment and ... srry... the rated M part was to show how Mikan felt.

Oobroken-wingsOo – arigato nee-chan ^-^

chris3169512 - ..... no they didn't... and... ^-^" wow.. dramatic much? Srry it wasn't soon enuff 4 u

XKasumiX – i'm srry.... it's just 2 show Mikan's feelings xDDD

Animecherryblossem33 – thx for the review ^-^

UnreadableMe (anon.) - thx for the compliment... and if u read this chappi, then u'll kno xDDD

xXxAmuToxXx – awww.. i'm not good all... just randomly describing random clothes.. bet ur better than me

kawaiineko139 – thx for the review nee-chan!!!! good luck on ur story!

sugar-coated ichigo – i'm srry i made u cry. Thx for the review and plz keep supporting me ^-^

Amber Gray – lol thx for reviewing.... and... thx for the suggestions as well tho... i kinda did kno what i wanted 2 do for Natsume's singing part

shokolatte – i dunno actually.....^-^"

**For ppl who reviewed chapter 14, 15 or 16, THANK YOU!!!**

XKasumiX – thank you for ur compliments... i am truly grateful... :D and i'm so glad u luved it :D

Snowflake Angel – um... i'm srry 2 make u sad :( didn't mean 2... or did I? I like Makino Yui's voice... it's so soft, high and it really fits Princess Sakura :D

**I give my thx 2 u for whoever reviewed my AUTHOR NOTES :D **

Tear Droplet – thank you and also thank you for waiting

konnie (anon.) - i'm srry it's not the song u wanted... but it's good rite? Heehee and thx for reviewing. It's ok if u haven't reviewed in a long time. Also, thank you for liking this story

natsuki-312 --- yup... thx for criticizing xDDD

twilightL0VE ---HI! Joyce :D so happy u could review... without reading my story i'm gonna kill u skool xDDD

**So that's all.. and plz don't kill me for updating in such a long time... i'll try harder... and the next time, i'll update k?**

**Mchii...**

**ps. already working on the next chappi :D**


	20. authors note yet onces again xD

Ok.... This was _**"Starrynight3800"**_ who turned into _**"Her starlit starlite dreams" **_and yes, i changed it again to _**"Dawn's sorrow"**_. I think this is the last time i'm going to change it ^-^.

i'm srsly srry.... no... this is not a new chapter. It's just a srry note that i can't update... since i need 2 study for finals. Really srry that i can't update. And, if ur one of my friends with pmed me, i'm really srry that i'm not replying. And also, plz, if ur my friends, plz change my name on ur friends list ^-^ thank you :D

and soo.. that concludes today's authors note..... Now.. back to hwk....i'm hungry....

mchii...

ps. once again, i'm really really really really really srry that i'm not updating.... or replying pms in my ff friends case. Plz do realize that i'm suffering from stress and a lack of sleep. I don't sleep properly, nor do i eat at the right time. So once again, i'm srry....

pps. Plz read my new oneshot "Will you wait for me" if you haven't.... plz?


	21. Goodbye

**Hi! I'm back and A little too late is not on hiatus anymore!!! anyways, I like 2 thank everyone :D **

**This is the second last chappi.. or is it???**

**Review replies after the chappi!**

**Anyways, I do not own Ga AND **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Once she had finish, the crowd screamed and cheered her name. Due to all the excitement, the ground shook. It shook way more than it was suppose to. Mikan raised her head. She knew it. The AAO was finally attacking.

**Chapter 19: **

Among the screams and chaos, she sensed a certain person laughing behind the scenes and knew exactly where the laughter was located. The wings of her knowledge took her to far away places. No matter how far it was from her, she would still know. It became the only thing on her mind. _'Reo!'_

Hatred. She could recognize the name with all forms of hatred. Anger within her hidden heart would start spreading out. She hated him, hated the group he lead, hated his face, and even his face she hated. Mikan hated every single part of him. Clenching her fists in anger, she spread her invisible wings, and took off... to where the laughter leads her.

Only one person saw the beauty of her invisible wings. Natsume ran to the Northern forest where the students of the Dangerous ability class assembled. Persona was leading.

And so both Person and Natsume smirked. Somehow, they could tell that this was the final AAO battle and then, something even worse was to come.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

She soared across the sky, watching the battle from below. It caused her so much pain to look at them, her best friends that she treasured for life, defending their precious school from the attack. But, as usual, nothing can be done. They will soon die anyways. Every single alicer will die.

Mikan used her teleportation alice to save her time. All she had to do was go to the roof, and even still, she was too lazy to locate and walk up the stairs.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A blue-ish black hue conquered the night's sky as Reo smirked at the sight. "What's this? Kuro Neko turned out surprisingly weak."

"Shut up!" He charged at Reo again, just to be pushed away. Natsume landed on the ground.

"Are you ok?" A familiar voice asked Natsume. Suddenly, Mikan appeared behind Natsume, surprising the two men.

"Why are you here?" Natsume asked. "It's dangerous. And Persona forbade you to fight."

The brunette walked passed the fire-caster, ignoring what he had just said.

Raising her hand, the alicer slapped the Reo. And indeed it was hard for it contained all her emotions towards him: anger and hatred.

Reo held his face where he was slapped. "That's not nice, Mikan-chan. That is no way to greet me," He paused and smirked, "I am your older brother after all."

By this time, Natsume was yet again surprised. Who wouuld know that Mikan had so many secrets? Obviously not him. The raven hair lad on the floor silently stood up, went to the corner, and watched, like it was the climax of a television drama.

The mutiple alicer glared at her older brother with twice as much hatred. "I don't have a brother like you. Persona-nii is way better than you."

"Speaking of which, where is he now? Why isn't he here saving his precious little sister?" He asked.

"Stop this now, Reo. I will not hesitate to kill you. Stop this commotion and leave." She spoke in a frightening calm voice, which made Reo wanted to stay more. He reached out for her and held her chin with his thumb and index finger.

"Poor Mikan. The AAO needed you and yet you refused to come to our side," He whispered ruefully. The smirk was still plastered on his face. "No worries. If you join us now, I'll stop attacking the academy where you and your friends made oh-so-precious memories. Yuki will be useful to us too."

The name "Yuki" practically hit Natsume in his face. It's been a while since he heard that name. _'Yuki? So, basicly, Reo is also Mikan's brother, and he also knows of Yuki? What is Yuki's purpose here?' _He continued watching, hoping to get some kind of hint.

The younger sister looked into her older brother's eyes for a second before pushing him away.

"Stay away from me! You were the one that murdered mother! You're a murderer!" She screamed.

Reo leaned closer to her and spoke sarcastically. "Dear Mikan. I'm hurt. How can you say that?" He reached out to touch her. She flinched and backed away. He continued speaking. "Didn't you know? I killed poor Luna-chan too. Poor girl was so devoted to me. I killed many people, and I don't regret it at all."

Mikan's eyes widened and so did Natsume's.

Mikan glared at Reo.

"I will _**never **_forgive you!" She shouted, forming a sharp icicle with a circle of fire around it in front of her.

"I'd like to see you try. Aren't you going to harm _**more**_ innocent people than me?"

That was it. The twig had snapped. The icicle flew towards him, and it missed.

Reo dodged and jumped backwards, towards the rail.

_'Damn!' _Mikan thought. Her desire to kill Reo was great, but maybe somewhere inside, very deep inside, she didn't want to kill him. Although, she had no choice now. This was for her mother and all the people he had killed, excluding Luna Koizumi that is.

She walked towards the famous pop singer as she held out her to hands.

"Wait, Mikan-chan! Aren't you cold? Here, take my jacket." Reo tried stalling, took off his jacket and threw it at her. He knew that his little sister could be dangerous if angered.

Mikan blocked the throw with both of her arms. When the jacket dropped to the ground, she proceeded with what she was doing. Her eyes, which was once brown, turned black.

She neared him. She got closer to him, and reached out for his neck. Reo can feel her fluffy, white wristbands tickling him, but this was not the time to be thinking about that. All he needed to think of was his life.

She choked him as she leaned forward. _'I will die with you. That way, no one would be killed.'_A teardrop spilled from her eyes. She fell along with Reo.

But Natsume ran and grabbed her hand. Though he succeeded, he didn't know what the person he loved wanted.

Mikan looked at him. The brunette let go of her brother as the flame-caster pulled her up and hugged her.

They both realized something: Reo was now dead.

"Retreat, retreat." They heard the people from AAO shouting. "Reo is dead. Retreat!"

And so, the AAO left.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

People who were fighting went back inside, partying as if nothing happened. A slow song was put on.

And still, the two former lovers did not know what position they were in.

"Idiot!" Natsume finally lost his cold facade. "I was so worried about you! How can you just jump off like that?"

"Nat," Mikan started, "sume?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to dance?" _'Before I leave.'_

Natsume hugged Mikan tight.

_**Just one last dance. **_

_**Before we say goodbye. **_

Natsume let go of Mikan. "Do **you **want to dance?" He held out his hand. Mikan took it.

_**And we sway and turn round, and round, and round**_

_**It's like the first time. **_

The music was loud enough that it could be heard from the party room. They danced, and held each other close. They swayed around in the starry night sky background.

_**Just one more chance**_

_**Hold me tight and keep me warm. **_

_**Cause the night is getting colder now**_

_**I don't know where I belong. **_

_**Just one last dance. **_

When they stopped dancing, they starred into each other's eyes. They kissed. Passionately. Mikan had never felt so happy in her entire 5 years away from the academy. Natsume had felt happy too, though, he didn't know that this was the last time. "Mikan, I-"

_**Just one last dance. **_

_**Before we say goodbye.**_

"Natsume," Mikan interrupted. Natsume had already let go of her. She backed away from Natsume and leaned forward on the rail, staring at the stars in the night sky. "Do you know how hard it was for me to keep my feelings a secret?"

_**And we sway and turn round, and round, and round**_

_**It's like the first time. **_

She turned around. The wind was the music which made her brown hair dance. The moon shined upon her as a tear spilled from her eye.

_**Just one last chance**_

_**Hold me tight and keep me warm.**_

"Mikan," Natsume whispered.

"But nothing can be the same again. We can't pretend that nothing happened and get back together like we used to be." The brunette gave a sorrowful smile.

_**Cause the night is getting colder, tonight**_

_**I don't know where I belong. **_

"Natsume." She leaned back on the rail. "I love you."

It was a sudden confession that no one would have expected. Natsume's eyes widened. But his eyes widened even more at the scene in front of him. "Goodbye."

_**Just one last dance.**_

She leaned back even more and let herself fall. She could hear "Wait, Mikan!" But it was too late now. Nothing could be done.

_**Just on last chance.**_

Natsume ran over to the rail, only to find tears on her angelic face. "Mikan!" He shouted. He reached out to grab her hand again, but failed. He couldn't do anything. She has already fallen. It was like she was a fallen angel.

_**Just one last dance.**_

"Goodbye," Mikan mouthed. _'Goodbye, Natsume.' _A tear was shed.

_**~Goodbye~**_

* * *

**So, how was it? I knew it!!! My writing got worst. I tried to put more dialogues into it... and it sounds weird.**

**Oh!~ the song used was "Just one last dance" by Sarah Conner and the "goodbye" was from "Final goodbye" by Rihanna :D I do not own the songs btw. **

**Special thx 2 reviewers :D**

dominiqueanne – thx :D

Mikiramen – thx :D srry for taking so long.. hope u did read this chappi...

OoORinji_Aoi_HoshiOoO – wow.. thx :D 2 bad i didn't update for so long.... rite? I didn't update soon...

chris3169512 – yup..... there is chapter 18 and after another (aprox.) 3 months, here is chappi 19 lol

konnie (anon.) - yah..it's been a pretty long time i updated 2...

shokolatte – guess :D and thx :D

oObroken-wingsOo – nima nee-chan! Thx :D but now i think i got worse... it's sad... :C

Animecherryblossem33 – yup, I'm so glad u did. :D But, i think ur going 2 give me a grammar lecture... since my writing has gotten worse.

FrInDLe – thx :D well, here's chappi 19. Enjoy :D

Alwaysbtheir – yah.. it really is... so here is another of 3 months hard work.. enjoy this chappi :D

Raining Gumdrops – really? How so?

xXxAmuToxXx – calm down calm down. Anyways, i'm back :D

Choolatexpudding – thx :D

UnreadableMe – well, not really. Considering my writing did get worse. And so.. and the dialogues sound somewhat weird.

stracy – thx :D

xXxHeartlessxAngelxXx – told you i was gonna update 2day :D I'm waiting for AAM.. but where is it??? lol and yes yes -hands u an invisible dollar- here. :D

Amber Gray – thx :D

chris3169512 – lol... thx :D

kaho14belle – thx :D I'm glad u like it

Suzuka Harukaze – thx :D i'm really happy to hear u love it.

**And that's all.. now, i have 2 go.. dad's bugging me bout studying science. Ugh. Anyways, bye.. and wait for the next chap k? **

**Mchii.. **

**ps. plz read my new oneshot "Memories" even if it doesn't make sense and doesn't really explain anything :D**


	22. One last kiss of farewell

**Hi people! I'm not back officially, but here is the last chapter of A little too late. Oh and I changed my penname. Hoped you all noticed.**

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN Gakuen alice. **

**Oh, and thanks to those who reviewed :D Can't keep track.. sorry..**

**And for some reason, I can't put words in the middle, so you'll have to bear with it. **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Natsume ran over to the rail, only to find tears on her angelic face.

"Mikan!" He shouted. But he couldn't do anything. She had already fallen. She was a fallen white angel.

_**Just one last dance.**_

"Goodbye," Mikan mouthed. _'Goodbye, Natsume.' _And, a tear was shed.

_**~Goodbye~**_

**Chapter 20:**

Was there a time she ever wished to be more dead than ever? The time was now. There were still hope for the lives of innocent alicers, if only time would slow. Yet, the other soul inside her body would not allow her to die early. Dark energy surged inside of her. And soon after, Mikan was unable to suppress the dark force that was driving her to insanity.

Their souls pushed each other back and forth as if trying to take control. In an instant, Yuki had taken over. Wind furiously surround her in a physical form, bringing Yuki's original powers with it.

Natsume was amazed. If there was one thing he didn't know, he wouldn't know what was happening. The wind swirled around Mikan, from top to bottom, bring feathers with it. And in a blink of an eye, he could no longer see her. He could only see a pair of closed wings. When they open again, she has changed.

Her hair was black, her eyes were darker than it was and her outfit had changed to black. Her dress was even longer. Everything about her screamed evil, yet he could not take his eyes off of her. His gaze would not even slide of one of her wings. He just kept staring at her. Staring at her wings. It was completely opened, showing how amazing it was, strong, black and proud, like a raven's.

It was until she laughed that he broke out of his trance. He could hear people screaming from below. People who didn't know her called her a monster, but all he could see was a terrible beauty. Only one word came to mind. _Yuki._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The moon's light gleamed in her hair, her eyes twinkled with amusement as she created a couple dozen of white fireballs. Each one flew to different directions. Alicers ran to safety. _Pathetic. Mikan, I hope your friends aren't as pathetic as these ones. I mean, look at them, the academy is crying for help. _

She let out a throaty chuckle that soon became her official even laugh. White fireballs kept producing. Evil just had a whole new meaning to it.

Persona stared. Not even he knew how to save his beloved sister. There was no way to. Yuki was just to powerful.

But there was only one way. _If only... yes, I would hate it but if only..._ And if only indeed. If he was powerless, so were the other teachers. But he knew that there would be one way. Only one way. _Natsume. _He was counting on him with fingers crosssed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

She lowered down to the ground as Mikan's friends ran over, shouting. They could see that behind her was a Sakura tree.

"Mikan, what happened to you?" Anna and Nonoko shook with fear. Hotaru started at disbelief. The others, they were speechless.

"I'm not Mikan." She turned to face Ruka, gently brushing his cheek. Her cold fingers made him shiver as he wandered in her dark eyes."My, what a pretty young boy you are. You look just like **him**."

"Him?" As she asked, she lifted a metal arrow. It was one of her inventions she was dying to test. "Who is him?" She narrowed her eyes. She did not like this person at all, whoever she was.

"I have no obligations to tell you." Yuki smirked as she turned around, her hair blown by the unfelt wind as she rushed at Hotaru. With one hand on the arrow, aimed at her heart, and another lifting her chin, she smiled. Hotaru didn't like her smile. It was an evil side of Mikan. What happened to her?

"So you must be the Hotaru Mikan talks a lot about. It would be a pity to kill you right here. But seeing how you an alice user..." She leaned in to get a better look at her but then backed away gracefully. "Kill me. Kill me now and your good friend will die with me."

Hotaru trembled with fear. Could she? How could she do it when it was an evil soul in her best friend's body?

"Hotaru, you won't kill me right?" For a moment, she thought it was really her. Her Mikan came back to her. Hotaru imagined everything. Her brightness, her smile, her brown her. She was back. The girl dropped the arrow and collapse. She really couldn't kill her. She started to cry for she knew that the brunette will never be back.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He ran. He ran for her sake. He ran towards danger. He ran towards... her. Afar, he could see Hotaru holding a metal arrow. _Must be one of her inventions._But then he realized what he was thinking. Mikan was in danger. He was about to call out to stop her when suddenly she dropped to the ground, kneeling, crying.

"Yuki!" Natsume shouted as he got closer. She swiveled around to face him with a atrocious smile, that had taken him back. Never in his mind did he expect a smile like that from Mikan's face.

"Ah, there you are. I was wondering when you will come, Natsume." As she slyly spoke, his face lit with a new amount of determination. His task and what his only goal was the save Mikan from this horrible creature.

"Don't look at me like that." She said, acting to be hurt. "I like you, Natsume, I really do. Here, let me play you a song for your forgiveness." The girl held out her hand and a wooden flute magically appeared.

She lifted it up to her flute up to her mouth and slowly started to play. It was that song. It was the same song she played on that night they found her lying on the ground in a pool of blood. But somehow, it was different.

_No, it's not that song._Natsume knew that much. It wasn't the same. _What's going on?_And somehow, he also knew that the song was making him dizzy. He tried looking around, but Kokoroyome and the others were already on the ground.

_They can't be dead yet, right? _But there was doubt in his question. He swore that he would kill her if they were all dead. But he couldn't. Not in this state when he was almost losing his consciousness.

But the music stopped. He couldn't see her face very well, but he could see five white light in front of her. _Fireballs._

Each one flew to him in fast speed and for each one he would dodge, staggering. It took him all the strength to shout while he dodged.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?"

Her face fell. "Do you want to know?" The balls of fire stopped aiming at him. Yuki rushed to him, clutching his neck. "Then I'll show you."

He was tempted to close his eyes and become one with the darkness. Without realizing he wasn't breathing anymore, he did. An image appeared.

"_**Shut up! I never want you to see you again." It was raining and it was under a Sakura Tree.**_ _Me? _Natsume couldn't help to wonder. But it wasn't. The girl wasn't Mikan. She looked like Mikan; she was Yuki.

"_**Tatsuya! Why? Is it my father? Are you afraid of my power? I can be your tool if you want. Just don't leave me." But the guy just shrugged her off and faced her. **_

"_**Yes, it's your power. I hate it. You use your power to attract everybody. And what if my feelings are fake? You can do anything in the world. If you lose control, you can kill me." **_

_**The black haired girl cried. Under a Sakura tree. But before the guy named Tatsuya could leave, she took out a knife. "If you leave now, I swear you will never see me again. I will kill myself in front of you and haunt you for the rest of my life." Yuki pressed the knife near her neck, until blood poured out.**_

"_**Stupid girl. I never loved you and I never will. You can kill yourself now. I won't care, because you mean nothing to me. Nothing at all."**_

"_**If you don't love me back..." But she really did it. She stabbed herself in the heart as she fell to the ground. Her last vision was his back facing her, walking away calmly. **_The vision blurred.

When Natsume opened his eyes again, he was staring straight at Yuki. "If I didn't have my power, he wouldn't leave me. You understand right? There is no such thing as true love. Every word of love turns false. All alicers must die. It's their fault. If we didn't exist in the world, no one would get hurt. No one..." She trailed off to meet Natsume's eyes. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Her hand, still around Natsume's neck, was trembling. "Why? Don't you think so too? What's with that look?"

Before, Natsume didn't even know how to defeat Yuki. But now, he had courage. His love for Mikan was true, so why deny it. He smiled. "Kill me, Mikan."

"What's this? Why am I crying?" Her eyes formed tears which she attempted to wipe away. "Why?" She backed away, letting go of Natsume.

"Mikan, can you hear me? Mikan!"

Mikan opened her eyes and spoke to her from the inside. Her voice was like a sun's ray to her cold heart. _Yuki, you know it isn't like that. I can't kill Natsume. I love him. _

"But you got rejected by him. He hurt you deeply. You have a heart's wound. Why are you still willing to forgive him?" She screamed, hands covering her ears. But she continued to hear her voice.

_I am different from you. Your story was sad, but I'm different. I'm willing to die for him. Please? Just give up._

"Mikan, I'm doing this for you. You agreed too. You thought this was the best."

Natsume looked at her, still staring straight in her eyes. "Without alices, without this school, I would have never been able to meet Mikan. She saved me. I know you are sad, but people get hurt sometimes. There's no helping it. Even outside the alice world."

"Enough," She lost it. "I don't want to hear anymore."

_Yuki, you know Natsume is right. Your death, you only killed yourself. Even without alices, people would be hurt. Just please, rest your spirit. I will come with you. _The inner soul reached out to hug Yuki's.

The image shattered. Bright light came bursting through from her. Mikan was back. Her hair was brown, her outfit was back to white and she no longer have wings attached to her back.

She stood on the ground, her hair fell down to reach her shoulders. But he could tell she was paler. Her smile was weak, and she collapse.

Natsume ran over to her just in time to catch her. She smiled again.

"Natsume," She whispered. She reached to touch his hand. To Natsume's surprise, it was icy cold.

"Mikan, if you are going to die, please don't." He begged. He just got her back and he didn't want to lose her again.

"Natsume," She whispered once more. "I'm sorry."

"Please, Mikan, don't!"

"Look, the other's a waking." She smiled. He looked around. Mikan was right; they were already waking up.

"Mikan, don't change the subject." He plead some more.

"I died two years ago. I'm suppose to die now. My time has reached its end." She stared in his eyes.

"Don't say that." He shook her.

"That song I sang, it was for you. Remember when I said I loved you?" Her voice was faint. Natsume nodded. "I... really.... do..." Her voice was growing quieter by seconds. She reached up for his face.

"Mikan, say it after you get better kay. I'm going to call someone right now." He had begin to get up, but was stopped by Mikan. She shook his head. So he sat back down.

"Love... you...." He could barely hear her, but he watched her mouth. Her hand slid off his arm. Her eyes were closed. It was time for her to go.

"Mikan, please, don't. You can't" He hugged the body tight. Mikan had already left him. People were gathering. He held his tears, but Ruka approached and patted him on his back.

Finally, he cried, knowing it was visible to everyone: people who might have pitied him, those who felt sorrow from the death of Mikan Sakura, and just plain everyone, people who were there.

He didn't hold back and cried his feelings out, for knowing the fact that she was dead hurt him so. And even though he confessed through a song, Mikan had thought otherwise. She thought the feelings were directed to Luna.

He knew that he could've said the three precious words that meant so much to the both of them, but he just didn't have a chance to. Now, it was a little too late. He didn't have a chance to say them directly to her, but... he said them anyways.

_I love you, Mikan._

And that was the end. He held her tight and gave her corpse a kiss under the starry night. December snow fell, and despite the coldness, he didn't feel a thing. His heart had just turned much more colder.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Far away, where pairie grass grow, a young girl stood there, grasping on her sun hat on top of her head, preventing it to be blown away by the gentle breeze as the grass swayed with her chocolate brown hair. She looked at the bright, shining sun of the day with her wide, innocent eyes and smiled at a thought.

_'Natsume, even if we can't be together this time, I will always love you. My feelings are true, so let us reflect on our past mistakes for the next time we see each other again. The next time, for sure, it will never be a little too late.... to love each other again.' _

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**The end.....**_

**Sad enough for you??? Anyways, like reading it? Press the button below to tell me what you think. The epilogue is your choice if you want it. **

**And ..... well, I'm tired. Not feeling well. **

**Bye~**

**~ The forgotten author - Euphraini/Mchii...**

* * *


End file.
